


Demon Girl

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demons, F/M, Going to Hell, Torture, crossroads deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a hunter and Sam Winchester's girlfriend. One night he gets seriously hurt, and you do a crossroads deal to save him, getting one year. Once your year is up, Crowley takes an interest in you, turning you into his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You did what?" Dean yelled at you. Sam was still passed out on the motel bed, which in your opinion was a good thing.

"Shh, not so loud, I don't want Sam to know." You hushed Dean. Sam mumbled in his sleep, turning on his side.

"Don't you think he will find out soon enough? It's not every day your girlfriend sells her soul to save your life. How long did you get anyways?" Dean asked, following your request to lower his voice.

You glance towards Sam. Earlier that evening, Sam had been gravelly injured on the hunt, and you had made a crossroads deal to heal him.

You tuck your head, afraid to see Dean's reaction. "One year." You whisper, hoping he didn't hear. But he did.

"One year!" He yelled, causing Sam to wake up, and jump out of bed. His hair was standing on end, and he was still half asleep.

He glances between you and his brother. "Dean, are you hitting on Y/ N again? Didn't we have this talk? She chose me, not you." Sam says.

You notice Dean starting to speak and you cut him off. "It's nothing Sam. You know how Dean and I always have to argue."

Sam looked between the two of you, not really believing what you had said. He stretches, then looks down at his shirt, noticing the blood covering it.

"Why can't I remember how the hunt went down? What happened?"

You glare at Dean, trying to make him understand that you would kill him if he said one word. "The hunt was pretty nasty, and you got hit on the head and knocked out. We brought you back here, and waited for you to wake up."

Sam seemed to believe you. He ran his hands through his hair. "Well at least it wasn't too bad. I don't even feel a bump. Why don't I get ready, get us all some breakfast." 

Nodding your head, you watch as Sam takes a change of clothes into the bathroom, returning minutes later. You and Dean are strangely quiet, and Sam gives you a weird look before taking the keys and leaving. As soon as the door is shut, Dean turns to face you again.

"Why the hell did you lie to him? You know he's going to find out, and he's going to be pissed that you lied to him!"

You push your finger into Dean's chest, unafraid of the big hunter. "He won't find out, not if I can help it. And you won't tell him. If you know what's best for Sam, you will keep my secret."

Dean stands back, thinking. You start to fidget, waiting for his answer. "Fine. I don't like it, but until we can figure a way out of this, it might be best if Sam is unaware. But once it gets closer, I will make you tell him."

_____________6 months later___________________

You watch as Sam and Dean walk out of the house, both dressed as FBI agents. The three of you were on a hunt, fighting witches, and they had you stay in the Impala as they questioned the victims families. You didn't mind, it gave you time to think. 6 months had passed since that hunt, and Sam still didn't know. Dean had kept his promise, and hadn't said a word. However, half of the year had gone by, and you hadn't found a way out of it yet. If nothing happened soon you knew Dean would make you tell Sam.

They opened the doors of the Impala, climbing inside. Sam turns and smiles at you, and you melt at the sweetness.

"Hey sweetheart, miss us?" Sam said, and you leaned forward, pecking his cheek.

"You yes, Dean not so much." You joke. Because of your secret, your relationship with Dean had changed, and you were much closer now.

He laughed, before pulling the Impala onto the road.

"So get this," Sam said. "These witches work in a group, and are only going after women in relationships."

"What do they cause the victims to do?" You wondered out loud.

"We couldn't find that out, but each women acted weird, saying things they normally wouldn't say, before committing suicide."

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a bar, and the three of you walked inside, sliding into a booth. You slid in next to Sam, cuddling close, and Dean glanced at the two of you with sad eyes.

"What's up?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean just shook his head before ordering beer and a cheeseburger. The three of you ate quietly, until you needed to use the bathroom. Excusing yourself, you made your way into the small, dingy bathroom. After completing your business, you turn the sink on, when another lady walks in. She was pretty, with dark brown hair, and a gorgeous leather jacket. Instead of making her way into a stall she walks right over to you.

"Excuse me, are you with those two handsome men out there? The one in suits?"

Not sure where this was going, you nod your head yes, and smile. The smile on her face turned into anger, and before you could react, she wrapped her hand into your hair, slamming your head against the wall.

"I know who you are, and that you are hunting us. But you are too late, we already have something big planned, and there is no way you can stop us now. Especially when I give you something else to think about." She slammed your head into the sink, before muttering Latin and blowing something blue into your face. You felt dizzy, and had to hold onto the sink instead of following her outside.

It took a couple of minutes for the dizziness to wear off. Taking a look in the mirror, you see a black eye already forming, and a small gash above your eye. Trying to make your way out of the bathroom, you run into a strong chest, that smells familiar and comforting.

"Sam," You whisper, and he glances down at you, his smile turning into shock when he notices the blood.

"What the hell happened Y/N? I was getting worried and came to check on you. Who did this?"

You lean into him, and he wraps his arm around you to support you. "Can we just go back to the motel room?"

"Sure honey." Sam said, guiding you past Dean, and outside. Dean quickly pays the bill, and follows outside.

"What's up with Y/N?" Dean questioned.

"I just met one of the witches, and she's not happy we are here." You tell them.

"Did she do anything else to you?" Sam asked, looking you over more closely.

"Yeah, she said some words in the Latin, and blew blue powder in my face."

You see Sam and Dean glance at each other, a look of dismay on each of their faces. But they stayed quiet.

It was a silent, but quick ride to the motel, and you were the first one in, claiming the shower as yours. The heat felt good against your pounding headache, and you relaxed under the water.

Wrapping a towel around yourself, you start to dry your hair, when you hear whispered voices on the other side of the door. You try to listen in, but they are too muffled, so you hurriedly put your clothes on, and step into the main room. But the whispering stops, and Dean awkwardly stands up.

"I'm going to get some beer, need anything?" Dean asked.

"Yeah for you to keep your mouth shut still," You blurt out before you can help yourself. Your face turns bright red, you hadn't meant to say that.

"Huh?" Dean frowns at you.

You shrug your shoulders. "Sorry, just grumpy." 

He gives you a weird look before leaving. Sam opens his laptop, trying to find out more about the witches. You lounge on the bed, turning the tv on, but not paying much attention to it. Instead your thoughts had centered on the witch, and what mayhem she might have caused you. The dizziness had passed, and you felt perfectly fine, so you hoped her spell hadn't worked.

So lost in your thoughts, at first you didn't hear Sam. He spoke again. "Y/N, what's up, you're pretty quiet."

"Just worried about the spell that the witch put on me. I hope it wasn't something too bad." You say, then frown. Normally you would have brushed the question off, but right now, you couldn't keep your mouth shut.

Sam seemed surprised that you actually answered him. So surprised in fact, he closed his laptop, and walked over, sitting next to you on the bed. He placed your hand in his, looking at your entwined fingers before speaking.

"Y/N, don't worry, not matter what that witch did to you, we will stop the spell. I will always keep you safe. I will do anything to protect you."

Your mouth opens on it's own accord, "Yeah, for another 6 months." You quickly slap your hand over your mouth, freaking out about what you had just said. 6 months. You had made it 6 months without giving it away, and because of a stupid witch, Sam might find out about your crossroads deal.

You stand up, rushing towards the door. You know what will be asked next, and you didn't want your uncensored mouth to answer. Sam opens his mouth, but you slam the door shut, walking down the sidewalk. Not knowing where to go, but knowing you couldn't stay in the same room with Sam. If he found out now, he would be upset. Upset because you had made the deal, but also upset because you hadn't told him.


	2. Chapter 2

You walk down the sidewalk, tears pouring down your cheeks, mixing with the falling rain. You had know this would come out sooner or later, but it was hard knowing it wasn't your choosing, and that your relationship with Sam might be over because of it.

Hearing your name being called behind you, you walk faster. Not ready to see the mix of emotions running through Sam's beautiful eyes, you try to hide from him. However, Sam was one of the best hunter's in the world, and there was no way you could stay hidden from him. Unable to go any farther, you slide down against the wall, placing your head in your hands. You hear footsteps getting closer, before stopping, and you knew Sam had found you.

You lift your head up, to see Sam crouching down in front of you, a worried look on his face. "Y/N? Why did you run off?"

You close your eyes as you answer. "Because I didn't want to answer your next question."

He wipes away the tears with his finger, before placing his palm against your cheek, trying to comfort you. "Y/N, it's alright. No matter what happens, we are in this together. Can we please talk about this out of the rain?"

You nod your head, knowing there was no way out of it now. He takes your hand, pulling you up onto your feet. Once up, he wouldn't let go, instead he used it to pull you into his side, trying to protect you from any unknown threat.

The motel room was empty, you were disappointed Dean wasn't back yet. If he had been, maybe he could have helped with the situation. Instead, you were alone with your boyfriend, which normally wouldn't have been a bad thing. Sam helped you undress, getting your cold, wet clothes off. He handed you a pair of sweatpants, and one of his t-shirts. Once you were dry, he also changed, and you almost drooled at the sight of his strong, muscular chest, and abs. He was a fine looking specimen, and you were glad that you had a little bit longer to spend with him.

Once you were both dry and warm, Sam sat down next to you. "Now can you tell me what's wrong?"

Once again the words fall out of your mouth, "I think the witch hit me with a truth spell, and I was afraid of what my mouth would say."

His mouth turned up in a little smile before he controlled it. "Don't worry, I will love you no matter what you tell me. But what did you mean by the 6 month thing?"

Here it was, the big question that would change everything. Instead of thinking carefully about how to answer it, the answer just popped out of your mouth. "6 months is all I have left."

His eyebrow raised as he tried to understand what you meant. "What do you mean, you have 6 months left?"

Tears started falling again as you had to answer. "6 months is all I have left of my crossroads deal." 

It was finally out. The secret you had managed to keep for 6 months. Unable to watch Sam, you look down at your hands, the tears clouding your vision. You feel the bed shift as he stands up, and you hear his footsteps as he paces.

"6 months! How long have you kept this from me? Why the hell would you sell your soul?" He yelled at you, frustration and despair laced in his voice.

You wince at his loud tone, "It's been my secret for 6 months now. You were the reason, I couldn't live without you." You whisper.

He stops pacing, and stands in front of you, forcing you to look up at him. There were tears in his eyes too, and you saw how badly this had hurt him.

"You did it for me? When?"

You reach for him, but he steps back, and your heart breaks. This is what you had been afraid of, the distance that something like this would put between you.

"That hunt, where you woke up in the motel room. You were going to die, and I couldn't let that happen."

Just then the door opened, and Dean walked in, stopping dead in his tracks as he noticed the scene in front of him.

"What's going on?" He questioned, not moving. He looked like he was ready to bolt at any second.

"Sam knows." You said, and Dean knew instantly what those two words meant. However, those two little words drove the distance between you and Sam even farther apart.

"Wait, Dean knew?" He questioned angrily.

You nod, "He's known since the beginning.

Sam takes a step back. "Get out."

Both you and Dean talk at the same time, "What?"

Sam crossed his arms across his chest. "You heard me. I don't care if you did this to save me. You lied to me, and would have continued lying to me, if this witch hadn't placed a spell on you. I can't stand to look at you right now, I need you to go."

Dean goes to stop you, but Sam glares at him. "And you, I should kick you out too. Never saying anything to me, what type of brother are you?"

Dean stayed silent, pity in his eyes as he watched you pack. Being a hunter, you only had one duffel bag, and it was packed quickly. You glance at Sam one more time, but he had his back to you. Dean gives you a hug, "He will come around. Don't go too far away."

You walk out the door, and head towards town. You needed to find another place to stay.

_____________________________

The next three days were uneventful, and depressing. You had found another motel to stay at, located at the far end of town. Leaving only for food, you spent your time, cuddled in bed, crying, or watching tv. Annoyed at yourself for crying so much, you finally talk yourself into getting some air. Taking a shower, you start to feel better, more human. You put on your favorite t-shirt, jeans and plaid. Reaching for your phone, you remember it was left with Sam and Dean. Just thinking about Sam brings tears again to your eyes, and you wipe them away, before locking the door behind you, walking towards town.

The town was old, and you find yourself enjoying the old architecture, and all the old ambiance. It was tiny, and sweet, and you found yourself wishing your future was different. That you might have had a chance to live a normal, apple pie life here.

Passing a small ice cream shop, you walk in, getting a cone of your favorite ice cream. Sitting on the bench, you enjoy the sweet treat, until a familiar face stops in front of you. 

"Well, I see my spell hasn't totally driven you away. I thought it might have when I saw those two handsome men by themselves."

It was the witch from the bar. Unsure what to do, you start to say something, but she beats you to it, blowing a purple mist into your face. She really needed to stop doing that. This time, you notice the effects immediately, losing control of your body. She wiggles her finger, and you stand up, following behind her. Trying to stop your legs from moving, you moan in frustration as your legs won't listen. You are a prisoner in your own body.

The witch stops for a moment, laughing at you. "Don't fight it, there isn't a way out of it. This way, I can use you as bait for those two men. Should be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

It was only a couple of blocks until she stopped.

"This is where we wait for the boys to rescue you. Don't be shy, come on in." She said before laughing. Moving her finger, she made you climb the steps up to a tiny, victorian house. Once inside, she made you walk the stairs down to the basement, and sat you at the chair placed in the middle. Still unable to move, you thought bad thoughts at her as she tied you to the chair.

"Now don't you worry, you just wait here for the boys. It they decide not to come, then you'll just join the list of victims."

She left, leaving you alone in the dark, your thoughts your only company. Sam and Dean didn't know you were missing, so your only chance to escape was them finding the witch.

Hours pass, and you were still stuck to the chair. The only good news being you could finally move your fingers and toes. Hoping the witch would come soon, and let you have a potty break, you jump when the door actually opens, and the witch walks down the stairs. 

"Well those hunters haven't found me yet, and I've given them enough clues. Maybe they aren't the greatest hunters like I've heard. I am getting bored waiting for them, and thought we could have some fun." 

She has tattoos all over her arms, looking Celtic in design. She raised her arms, chanting in an unknown language. As she chants, your body starts to tingle, like an asleep foot coming back. At first it wasn't unpleasant, but then the strength increased,  and the tingling turned into burning. Your body felt like it was being burned from the inside out, as if a volcano was erupting in your body. You scream in pain, not knowing how much more you could take.

All your concentration was on the pain, and you didn't notice when the chanting stopped. You were still writhing and screaming in pain, wishing death would take you away. A hand was placed on your cheek, and you flinch away from the cool hand, the cold hurting your burning skin.

In a daze you heard voices. "Dean, we've got to do something,  she's burning from the inside out!"

It was Sam, and he sawed through the ropes holding you to the chair, trying to lift you, but stopping when you cried out in agony. The slightest pressure against your flaming body was torture. You couldn't sit, or stand, and being touched was agonizing too.

Your vision blurs red, and you sink to your knees, knowing it wouldn't be long now. You hear Sam yelling at Dean, but were unable to understand the words because of the roaring in your ears.

Inexplicably the pain stops, and you gasp for deep breaths of the cool, refreshing air. You feel a set of arms wrap around you, and you lean into them.

"Y/N, just relax, it will all be okay. I'm so sorry."

Feeling a lot calmer, you open your eyes, taking the scene in. Dean is standing over the dead body of the witch, and Sam is on his knees next to you. 

Glad the witch was finally dead, you know the spells she had placed on you were long gone. But was Sam still mad at you? You try to stand up, but your limbs were too weak from fighting the last spell. Sam notices your trouble, and picks you up, cradling you against his chest.

"Shh Y/N, I got you. You're safe."

"But..I thought you didn't want anything to do with me." You whispered against his chest. 

"I was angry, and immediately regretted it, but you were long gone. Please forgive me."

You snuggle closer, as Sam carries you up the stairs, Dean following behind. He carefully sets you down in the Impala, and Dean asks for directions to retrieve your bag. Within an hour, you are back in the motel room, and finally happy once again.

Dean leaves to get food, and Sam sits next to you on the bed, "I'm sorry I was upset. I just couldn't believe someone, other than Dean that is, would care for me enough to sacrifice themself for me."

"I'm sorry I kept it from you so long, I just wanted a normal relationship for as long as possible."

You watch as his lip twitches, before he chuckles. "Honey, you know our relationship has never been normal. We're hunters."

You smile, knowing he was right. "Yeah, but if you had known, you would have spent all the time trying to find a way out of it, and our relationship would have been strained."

He took your hand in his. "The first part will still happen. I will do everything in my power to keep you from going to hell."

You shake your head at him. "One of the conditions was that you would die if we tried to get out of it. I've made my bed, and I've accepted the fact. Please don't do anything rash."

The door opened, and Dean walked in, balancing fast food bags on top of a drink carrier. He looks between you. "Looks like I interrupted a chick flick moment. Hope your done, it's chow time!"

Sam glanced at you, and you knew your conversation was far from over. But he let it go, and went to grab his food from his brother. Dean raised his eyebrow, silently asking if you were okay, and you nodded yes. At least for now.


	4. Chapter 4

1 month left

The past couple of months had passed quickly, too quickly for for your liking. Traveling down the open road, with Sam and Dean in the front seat of the Impala, hunting the things that went bump in the night, or researching in the bunker. This was how you had spent the last few months you had left.

You couldn't complain, it was all you knew, and loved. You enjoyed watching Sam and Dean bicker in front of you, over the most mundane things. Hunting monsters made you forget, at least for a little bit, that your time was soon ending. And you loved spending time in the bunker, even though researching wasn't your favorite thing to do.

Sam had stayed true to his promise, he spent all his time researching,  trying to find a way to save you. Many times, you would wake up in the middle of the night, only to find the bed next to you cold and unused. You would make your way down the darkened hallway, finding his wide shoulders hunched over an old book, or his laptop. Hearing your footsteps, he would glance up, giving you a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Afraid the research would consume him, you would lean against him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, and lean against his head. It only took a moment before he would stand up, pick you up in his strong arms, and carry you back to bed. At least then, you knew he would get some much needed sleep. 

Dean on the other hand, acted the same. He was great at his poker face, keeping all his thoughts and emotions inside,  while you drank beer, and traded hunting stories. It was only out of the corner of your eye that you would see him staring at you, pity and grief clouding his forest green eyes.

It was an average Tuesday night at the bunker, spent drinking and goofing off, that the realization hit you. You had less than a month to enjoy this, then the Hell Hounds would come to drag you down into the put. Your normally tanned skin turned whiter than the flour you had used to make a pie for Dean. Your heart beat sped up, and for fora moment you thought you were having a panic attack. 

You take a deep breath before handing Dean a beer, surprising  him by asking,  "Dean, what can I expect?"

He takes his time answering, his eye brows furrowed as he thinks, taking a sip of beer before answering. "Right before, you start hallucinating things, evil things, and it gets pretty freaky. Then the howling, the howling is almost worse than anything. It builds you up, until you almost welcome the silence death will bring. Being able to see the hounds, they are more terrifying than anything I've ever seen on Earth. Their eyes, the red glow, and the pointed teeth, it's horrible. Once the howling stops, its too late, they are on your, their rancid breath breathing down your neck before they pounce. At first, it feels like you are being flayed alive, but then you become numb, watching as your life force leaves your body."

You shiver, freaked out by Dean's speech, but glad he didn't try to make it sound better than it would be. Before you could ask any more questions, Sam walks in, running his hands through his shoulder length mahogany hair. He has darkened stubble on his chin, and dark circles underneath his eyes. It breaks your heart that he is working so hard to save you, and that all his work will probably be for naught.

Pushing your chair away from the table, you walk over to him, wrapping your  slender arms around his green and blue plaid covered waist. He does the same, and the two of you stand together, finding comfort and solace in the embrace. Dean excuses himself from the room, giving the two of you some privacy.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" He mumbles against your hair.

"Can we do something? Pretty please?"

You tilt your head up, gazing into Sam's hazel eyes, finding only love and compassion shining in them.

He nods his head, waiting for you to continue.

"Can we go on a date? Like a normal relationship type date?" You and Sam had never really had a chance to do a sit down, formal type of date, and it was on your to do list before your visit with the Hell hounds.

"Sure, how about tomorrow night?"

You excitedly agree. "I'm going shopping." You tell him.

Having Dean drop you off at the only mall in town while he went on a supply run, you rush into the nearest store, looking for the perfect date outfit. Throwing whatever caught your fancy over your arm, you take them into the changing room, quickly trying and discarding items. The item, a dress, caught your fancy. It was a shimmery turquoise blue, with capped sleeves, and a very low cut back. It was tighter than you were used to on top, but the bottom flowed out, ending above your knees. It was gorgeous, and made you feel special.

You took it to the cashier, using one of your fake credit cards, before finding a shoe store. That was a lot easier, you fell in love with the first pair of satin black pumps you had tried on. They would go perfectly with the dress, and weren't tall enough that you would be awkward in them.

As you were paying, your cell phone went off, Dean's signal to get your butt moving. You grab your bags, and rush out to the Impala.

After helping Dean unpack the groceries in the kitchen, you hang your dress up, and climb into bed, reading your favorite book one last time. Not expecting Sam again that night, you were pleasantly surprised when he opened the door. He took his time, slowly drawing his plaid, then his t-shirt off his body, lraving you drooling. His chest was lightly dusted with fine brown hair, and his pecs flexed as he started to unbutton his jeans. Leaving only his Saxx boxers on, he climbed into bed beside you, and you lay your forgotten book on the nightstand.  Turning the light off, he pulls you into his embrace,  and you relax against his chest. 

"I'm so sorry." He whispers into your hair, as he holds you tight.

"Sorry for what?"

"You have less than a month left, and I've failed. I haven't found a single way to save you, and it's killing me. I should have found something by now!"

You kiss his lips,  effectively shutting him up. "Sam, I knew that you probably wouldn't find a way, it isn't plausible. All I want is to spend the time I have left with the man I love. Please?" 

You feel him nod his head, and you hope he meant it. However he was a Winchester,  and they never gave up, and as you fell asleep, you knew he would probably keep looking.

\---------------------------

The next morning, you wake before Sam, and decide to make everyone breakfast. Yesterday Dean had bought bacon and items to make pancakes, and you turned your favorite music on, enjoying the simple task of cooking. You were looking forward to today, and hoped everything went well. 

Dean stumbles in, hair standing straight up, his face still red from the pillow indentation. He heads straight for the coffee maker, pouring quite a large cup. It takes him half of his coffee cup before he is functioning enough to realize breakfast was being made.

"What's this?" He wonders, before stealing a piece of bacon that had just come out of the skillet.

"Can't I be nice?" You argue, slapping his hand away. Not that you would admit it, but you would miss Dean almost as much as you would Sam. Dean was like a brother to you, pestering you, but always there when you needed him.

"Not usually," He replied, and you take the rest of his bacon away, laughing at the pout he gives you.

Sam decided to arrive at that time, dressed and ready for the day, frowning at Dean's childlike behavior. 

You hand him a cup of coffee, "Don't worry, we won't kill each other."

He sat at the table, nursing his coffee. Breakfast was soon ready, and you sat plates down in front of the brothers, before sitting down yourself.

"So what's the plan for today?" Dean asked. 

"I'm taking Y/N on a date." Sam replied. Dean choked on his coffee, almost spitting it at you.

"Like a real date? Have you ever done that?"

"Shut up Dean. Y/N, is it alright if we leave in an hour? Dress comfy, but bring something nice."

You walk out of the kitchen, leaving the boys with dish duty. You take your dress, carefully placing it in a bag, along with your shoes, and some essentials. You take a quick shower, before braiding your hair, and throwing on jeans, a black t-shirt, and your blue and black plaid. Sam walks in as you are putting on your boots.

"Ready?" He asks, and you nod your head, taking his outstretched hand. He leads you to the Impala, and you wonder where you were off to.

Sam drives down an old country road, acting as if he knew where you were headed. Within 30 minitss, the scenery starts to change, fields turning into trees, and pavement turning to dirt. Sam finally pulls over, into an empty meadow.  Stopping the Impala, he opens your door for you, before grabbing the green cooler out of the backseat, along with a blanket.  He spreads it on the ground, and invites you to sit down, before joining you. 

"I admit, I've read some of your bucket list, and noticed you've always wanted to go on a regular picnic. I hope this is okay?"

Touched by his thoughtful gesture, you throw your arms around his neck. "This is perfect!" You spent the next couple of hours munching on the sandwiches, cookies, and beer Sam had provided, while reminiscing about childhood memories. 

As late afternoon settles in, you were half asleep, sitting in between Sam's long, lanky denim clad legs. He checks his watch and curses.

"Come on Y/N, you can get dressed here, but we need to hurry!" 

You stand on one side of the Impala, undressing. You catch Sam watching you with a hungry expression, before he turns away, changing into a dress shirt and slacks. You smooth your dress over your hips, then lean forward, applying makeup with the use of the side mirrors. You slide your heels on, then throw your bag into the backseat before taking your spot in the front.

Sam is already in the drivers seat, and you notice he seems to be a little nervous, his hands fumbling with the ignition. 

Curious you ask, "Sam, where are we going now?"

He drops the keys, causing him to curse under his breath. He faces you, and you see a thin line of sweat on his forehead. He takes a deep breath before replying.

"To the courthouse. Thought we would get married."


	5. Chapter 5

Married? Sam wanted to get married? As a hunter, you had never given yourself a chance to imagine having a wedding. While most girls your age dreamed of white dresses, fancy cakes, and husbands, you spent your time training, and killing all the things that went bump in the night. Never had you imagined, that the love of your life, a fellow hunter, would be asking you to marry him. Especially with less than a month to live.

As you were frozen in shock, Sam was sweating from anxiety. His face was a mixture of emotions, anxiety, and hopefulness, his fingers grasping the steering wheel tightly.

Snapping out of your shock, you whisper. "But why? I will be dead in a month?"

"Because you are the love of my life, and I want to be able to call you my wife, if only for a little bit."

You smile at Sam, grateful that you had a kind, compassionate boyfriend.

"Let's get married!" You say excitedly. 

The courthouse was about half an hour away from the meadow, and you were surprised to see a familiar black Impala parked in front of the old brick building. Dean was waiting at the front steps, dressed similar to Sam in dress pants and dress shirts. He hugged you.

"So he talked you into getting shackled?" Dean teased.

You both follow Dean into a small room, where the justice of the peace was waiting. A few words, your signatures along with Dean's as witness, and then Sam placed a simple gold band upon your finger. You were now Mrs. Sam Winchester. 

\--------------1 week left---------------

"Please? Let me go on this hunt! It might be my last one, and I don't want to spend time away from you!" You begged,  trying your puppy dog eyes on Sam. You only had one week left and you were surprised that the brothers were taking this hunt instead of doing some last minute research. 

"Fine, but you can't get in the way, at all!" Sam demanded, and you quickly agreed.  You already had your bag packed, and was ready and waiting in the Impala before they were.

It was a 6 hour drive, and you nodded off in the backseat. Upon waking, you hear the brothers arguing. 

"I thought we had said she would stay at home! She won't be happy about what we have planned!" Dean argued.

"I know, but she only has a week left, I couldn't leave her behind. Maybe she will stay behind in the motel room." Sam countered.

Dean huffed, and you took that moment to wake up. "We there yet?"

It turned out you were already there, Dean was just pulling into a parking lot of the motel. This one had seen better days, the blue paint peeling in the corners, and the sidewalk cracked. Upon entering the room, you see faded tan carpet, and a  orange comforter left over from the 70s.

After the three of you dumped your bags on the beds, Sam turned to you. "Y/N, you need to stay here. We will be back soon."

You cross your arms, your shorter frame no match against Sam's taller one, but your attitude more than made up for it. "Bullshit." 

"Come on Y/N, please. I want to keep you safe."

You glare at him, knowing he was lying. "I have Hell Hounds that will be hunting me down in a week. I don't really care if I stay safe. Now what's the real reason?"

Dean left, mumbling something about getting the Impala ready. You and Sam squared off, him getting flustered again your hard gaze. 

"Fine. We are here to torture a demon for information on how to save you, and we knew you would disagree."

"Damn right, but since I'm here, at least let me help you."

Sam concedes, and you follow him out to the Impala. Dean just shakes his head, knowing you would win Sam over. He drives the Impala to a secluded warehouse, far away from town, surrounded by a chain link fence.

"So there are a couple of demons in there, but we only care about one, a guy named Strider. Kill the rest,  but capture him."

The natural light was fading fast, and you were afraid to use your flashlight, and give yourself away. You stayed close to the edge of the building as the three of you slowly made your way to the hidden side door. Dean pulls on the door handle, all three of you wincing as it creaks loudly. You wait, but it was quiet. Dean takes the lead, and you followed behind, with Sam covering your rear.  Dean checks the first room, shaking his head when he notices it's empty. 

All of the rooms along the hallway turn up empty, of demons that is. Each one carried items of the past, old desks, lamps, or torn bodies of the people left behind by the Demons.

The only room left is the main warehouse room. You and Sam hide to the side as Dean slowly glides the door open. It was a heavy metal door, and Dean had to use quite a bit of muscle to budge it.

Once he has it open, he looks up, just as you see the Demon. You try to scream, but it's too late, the Demon has already thrown Dean into the room.

"You two, I know you're out there. Come out and play, or he dies!"

Sam tries to hold you back, but you pull your arm out of his grasp, and show yourself to the Demon.

The Demon seems surprised it was you. "Well Y/N, I didn't think I would get to see you for another week. This is a nice surprise."

He grabs your arm, holding tight enough to cause bruises. He forces you into the room, and Sam follows,  trying to take you from the Demons hold. But he is grabbed by another Demon, and held still. Dean was still laying on the floor, blood seeping from a gash on his forehead, another Demon standing guard over him.

The demon holding you tosses you into a chair, tying you down with rope. 

"I dont think the boss would mind if I sent you to him a little faster than the contract said. But let's have a little fun first." The demon, you guessed was Striker told you, causing goosebumps to run up and down your arms. His name fit him, he looked like he had possessed a biker. His human ride was big, around 6 feet, with arms the size of tree trunks. His head was bald, with intricate tattoos placed around the lower half. He had tattoos all up and down his arms, and was wearing all leather.

"I take it you're Striker. Why don't you let those two go, then you can have all the fun you want with me."

Hearing this, Sam struggles against the Demon holding him, almost breaking loose.

"Hmm, I think I would rather have that one watch. Make it more satisfying. " He murmured in your ear, as he pulled your knife out of the top of your boot.

"Don't you hurt her, you son of a bitch!" Sam yelled at Striker.

Striker laughed. "You kiss your Mom with that mouth? Oh wait, she's dead."

He then ignored Sam, turning his terrifyingly cold ice blue eyes onto you. Placing the knife against the buttons of your shirt, he slowly pops each button off. He then pushes you shirt down your arms until it was stuck around your elbows, pretty much leaving you only in your bra. He places the edge of the knife against your collar bone, pressing hard enough to draw blood. You stay still, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of your pain.

"I might have to try a little harder, " he tells you before bringing the knife down, straight into your thigh. You cry out, earning a smile from Striker, and an anguished cry from Sam.

"You're going to have to do more than that." You say bravely. Striker nods his head. "Looking forward to it."

The next hour was a blur of moaning and crying. Striker spent his time slashing, and stabbing. Pretty soon, your shirt had been ripped to ribbons, and your pants caked with blood. Your head was reeling from blood loss, and Sam had stopped fighting, exhausted from going head to head with the Demon holding him still. 

You smile weakly at Sam, winking around him. Understanding dawned on his face, and he started fighting again, in earnest. He surprised the Demon, and was able to get away, just as you leaned forward, and the knife meant for your shoulder sliced into your chest. You exhaled as a white hot pain filled your chest. 

Sam quickly kills the Demon that had held him and runs over to Striker. But he was too late. Striker's eyes were opened wide in shock, and his body flashed orange before he fell to the ground.

You expected to see Dean, instead it was Crowley. Crowley was the king of Hell, but you hadn't had much of an opportunity to deal with him, Sam and Dean had always kept you away from him.

"So sorry about that. Stupid idiot didn't know his place." Crowley said in his British accent, while wiping the Angel blade on the leather of Striker.

Sam ignored Crowley, and rushed over to you, where you were being held up by the chains. Blood was slowly dripping down your chin, and your eyelids were drooping. Sam placed his hands on your cheek, trying to get you to focus on him.

"Y/N, come on sweetie, hold on. You can't die yet, you still have a week with a me."

Crowley walks over, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sorry Sam, but it looks like she will be joining me a little sooner than we planned. Don't worry, I will take good care of her. Now say your goodbyes."

Sam kissed your forehead, tears streaming down his face. "I will always love you Y/N. And I will try to find a way to get you out of there. I will find Cas. Don't give up hope," he tells you as you fade away, the last thing you see is Sam's beautiful hazel eyes filled with shimmering tears.


	6. Chapter 6

You weren't sure what to expect from hell, maybe flames shooting up everywhere, dark stone cells covered in blood, and the screams of those being tortured echoing through the rancid, heavy air. 

You kept your eyes closed, wishing this was all a dream, and you would wake up next to Sam. But you weren't naive, and you knew this was what happened when you made a crossroads deal. You would just have to deal with it. Forcing your eyes to open, you look about in surprise. Instead of souls being tortured next to you, or the flames and brimstone, you were in a normal bedroom. Or at least as normal as you could find in Hell. You were laying on a giant four poster bed, the wooden posts carved into gruesome depictions. The coverlet was black silk run through with red thread, along with the curtains on the only window. The floor was a deep mahogany,  almost blood red in color.

Cautiously taking steps across the cold floor, you make your way to the giant wooden door. Howver, when you pulled, it wouldn't budge. Placing your back against it, you realize the predicament you are in. Noticing another door in the room, you open it, finding a fancy Gothic bathroom. The marble tiles of the floor were black, and were ice cold against your bare feet. Turning the ornate gold faucet on, you splash water onto your face, before looking up into the gilded, framed mirror. Wherever you were, they liked their opulence. 

Your face seemed the same, no extra wrinkles or horns adorned your face, and your (eye color) eyes weren't black. Unsure what was going on, you made your way into the room, brushing your hand against the red silk wallpaper lining the walls. It was smooth under your hand, and the entire room was ruthlessly decadent, a weird combination. Gathering your courage, you open the black silky curtains, looking at the landscape below you. What you saw left you reeling. You were at least two stories up, in what seemed to be an ancient crumbling castle. Below you, people, probably Demons, held whips and other torture devices, as humans with their bones showing, and rags for clothes, worked. They carried heavy loads on their backs, or shoveled for new roads. Others were using tar to create the new roads, screaming in pain as the demons would shove them, and the hot tar would run down their bodies. Farther away, you saw more buildings, where you could just hear the screaming coming from. The sky was dark, no stars or moon to brighten it. It was a frightening scene in front of you, and gave you goosebumps just thinking about what would happen to you.

You make your way back to the bed, seeing a piece of paper that wasn't there before.  You take it into your hands, wondering at the weird texture.  Realizing it ws skin, you squeal as you drop it. Shaking your head at yourself, come on you are a bad ass hunter, you pick it back up, and read it.

My darling Y/N,  
I hope this room meets your satisfaction.   
It's better than the torture rooms anyways.   
The closet is full of clothing your size,  
Please make a choice, then knock on the door.  
Someone will see you escorted to me.  
Crowley

You knew Crowley had to have been behind all this, after all he is the King of Hell. You open the old fashioned wood cabinet, finding black jeans, black t-shirts, along with black boots and some plaids featuring black and red. Laughing at all the black and red, so original, you pull out jeans and shirts at random, sliding them on, not surprised that Crowley got the size right. 

Going back into the bathroom, you open drawers, finding a brush, and some hair ties. You pull your long hair into a braid, ready to face Crowley. Knocking on the door, you wait, anxiously, until it opens, revealing a tall African American man, wearing a charcoal grey suit. He looks down his nose at you, not impressed with his guard job duty.

"This way." He orders, before grabbing your arm, and pulling you down the hallway. Hardly able to keep your feet underneath you, there was no chance to case out the hallway, looking for an escape.

He opens a door made of carved bronze, before throwing you inside and slamming the door. You fall to your knees as you lose your balance, scraping your hands and feet as you try to catch yourself.

A hand is held out to you, and you take it, raising your head to gaze at the person helping you. It was Crowley, dressed in his signature black suit, black silk shirt, and black tie. His dark brown eyes were filled with amusement, and his lips were formed into a smirk.

"Darling, I didn't expect you to fall at my feet quite this easy." 

You glared at him, pulling your hand from his grasp, and righting yourself. He shrugs in indifference, and saunters to the center of the room. Thats when you realize you are in his throne room. The walls were stone, with ancient tapestries hanging on the wall. The floor was also stone, with a deep red carpet lining the middle of the room, leading to the Kings throne. It was a chair fit for the King of Hell, painted black, with bone accents. The seat was plush velvet, a deep dark red, and Crowley almost purred as he sat down. He raised an eyebrow at you.

"Well?" He questioned, pointing to a chair you hadn't seen earlier. It was smaller than his, but just as fancy, with a more delicate look.

Shaking your head, you face the door, pulling against it, but it wouldn't budge. It was then you noticed a Demon on each side of you, their faces showing glee at the thought of roughing up a Winchester.

"Y/N, darling, I know those two Demons are chomping at the bit to hurt you, please give me a reason to subdue them."

Knowing you have no way out, you decide to see what Crowley was up to.

Forcefully walking down the carpet, you slump into the seat next to him. His slightly dark whiskered face is tilted torwards you, as he looks you over. 

"I was always jealous of Moose. How he managed to capture such a jewel. That brute had no idea what he had, and you're better off without him." Crowley finally spoke, his deep accent wrapping the words around you, almost as if it was a spell.

"When I traded my soul, this wasn't what I expected. I thought I'd be getting my guts ripped out, you know, the usual torture techniques. " You smart off, ignoring the jabs about Sam even though they sent pain straight to your heart.

"Y/N, that wouldn't be the way to welcome the new Queen of Hell, now would it?"


	7. Chapter 7

Laughing like crazy, it takes you a minute to reply, "Really Crowley? You want me for your Queen?"

Crowley didn't seem as amused as you were about the whole queen thing, he sat there tapping his fingers against the small skull decorating the arm of his chair. "I really don't see what's so funny. It's a good deal. You rule alongside me in Hell, or you get tortured for centuries."

Realizing he was being truthful, you considered your options. Not being tortured was a nice thought, but could you really go against all of your instinct and training, to become something you hate?

"Crowley, I appreciate your offer, thank you for considering me for this. But it's a big deal, a big change for me. Can you give me time to think about this?"

He seemed annoyed that you weren't as keen on becoming queen as you should have been. He stood up, placing one hand on each arm of your chair, effectively caging you in. His dark eyes were sinister , and you were afraid.

"Don't you realize what a bloody gift this is? Years of getting your skin flayed off, or your every whim being taken care of. What is there to think of?" His voice rose an octave as he yelled at you, enraged at your stubbornness. 

Trying to pacify him, you place your hand on his stubbled cheek. "I know Crowley. But it goes against my very being, and I need to talk myself into becoming the queen of hell. Give me time."

Giving you room, he crosses his arms across his chest. You stand up on shaky knees, and he offers you his arm. Gratefully taking it, he escorts you out of the room, and down the hallway. The hallway was lined with paintings, and you wondered who they were. Crowley must have read your mind.

"These are our best Demons. Each one of them is possessing someone high up on the political field, celebrities, or anything else we can think of." 

You see a couple of familiar faces as Crowley guides you torwards your room, the only other door besides the throne room.

The first Demon is still there, and upon seeing you on the arm of Crowley, he huffed in annoyance. Crowley snapped his finger, and the Demon starts writhing in pain.

"That's just Greg for you, he's a bit stuck up, but the best guard I have down here." 

Crowley snaps his fingers again, and Greg takes deep breaths. 

"Now Greg, I expect you to take great care of my future queen.  You understand?"

He nods his head quickly, before opening your door, letting both of you pass.

Crowley follows you into the room, pausing at the windows,  with his hands in his pockets. "I hope the room is suitable."

You nod your head, unsure what to do.

Crowley seems unsure too, at first. "Do you need anything?"

You had all the clothes you would need, and you were pretty sure he wouldn't give you a knife or something. Just then your stomach rumbled.

"Food, I guess." You replied.

He nods his head. "I can do that. If you become queen, you won't have to worry about petty things like hunger, or sleep anymore."

"Yeah, but will I actually be a Demon? What is the process of becoming queen? "

Ignoring your questions, he opens the door, and speaks quietly to Greg. He then walks over, sitting in one of the oversized armchairs placed by the window.

You sit in the other one, staring at him, wondering if he remembered your questions. 

After a long pause he spoke, "Yes you will become a Demon, but the process will be much easier and faster this way. If you weren't going to become Queen, it would take years of torture before you would change, then you would be a low level Demon."

"But what about the process? Do I have to do something evil?"

"There will be the coronation, where you will have to dress up, and repeat the usual words. Then the ceremony requires you to kill a pure soul, and drink of its blood. But don't worry, we will find the soul for you."

You turned away, disgusted. You've killed before, but only when it was absolutely necessary, and then it was only monsters. Could you really kill an innocent soul to save yourself from torture? 

Before you could answer Crowley, Greg appeared, holding a tray. He placed it on the small table next to your chair, before leaving. Crowley leans over you, before placing his lips on your forehead. 

"Take tonight to think, but I expect an answer tomorrow. Until then, Y/N."

He leaves, and your alone, with only your thoughts and dinner to keep you occupied. Taking the lid off the dish, you see all your favorite food items, fresh and hot. Crowley was thoughtful.

Full and sleepy from food, you change into the red silk nightgown that was your only pajama choice. You slide in between the silk sheets, enjoying the luxury of the soft mattress. Thinking you would be awake all night, you were surprised when your eyelids started drooping, and you nod off.

\-----------------  
"Y/N!" Sam yells, and you start running. Somehow you were stuck in a long white hallway, so bright you had to shade your eyes. There were doors on each side, every five feet, and you tried opening each one, but each once was locked.

"Sam!" You screamed, trying in vain to find him.

"In here! Help me!" He yelled, and it was coming from the room next to you. You start banging on the door, frustrated that it wouldn't open. Sam is yelling for you, and you try to open the door, opening until your hands were raw and bloody. 

Collapsing on the floor, you sob into your hands, when you feel hands pulling against yours. You scream, batting them away, but a familiar voice tries to calm you. "Y/N, it's me Sam, I've got you. Don't be afraid."

You glance up, amazed to see Sam in front of you. You are back in the bunker, in the room you shared with Sam.

"Sam? Is that really you? But how? How did you get me out of hell?"

Sam pulled you close to him, "But honey, you are still in Hell. I haven't been able to save you. But why? Why are you willing to become Crowley's queen? Do I mean that little to you?"

You were shocked, Sam hadn't saved you yet. "But Sam, if I become Queen, I won't have to go through with all the torture. I don't know if I can stand all the torture. "

He turns away from you, but you glimpsed the tears in his eyes. "Then the Y/N I knew is long gone. She never would have chosen hurting innocent people to save herself."

Sobbing you try to turn him to face you, to make him understand. But he vanishes, and you are back in your own personal cage, the room in Crowley's castle. You wipe the tears from your eyes,  realizing it was only a dream. 

Not wanting to stay in bed any longer, you wrap a robe around you, and pull the curtains back, trying to gauge what time it is. But the sky is still black, and the Demons are still working the poor souls to death. Or past death, you mumbled to yourself.

You knock on the door, waiting for Greg to open it. When he does you question him. "I have no clock. What time is it?"

"Time has no meaning in Hell." He retorted, before slamming the door in your face. Not knowing what else to do, you climb into the shower, lamenting the fact that Hell doesn't have as great of water pressure as the bunker does. Feeling clean, and somewhat better, you brush your hair, and change into another all black getup. With nothing else to do, you sit in the armchair and wait.

The door opens 30 minutes later, and Crowley strolls into the room.

"Hello Darling. How are you this fine morning?"

"Is it morning? Your troll wouldn't let me know." You grumbled. 

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Here, this might help." He handed you a cup of coffe, and you sipped it, grateful for the caffeine. 

"Well, Y/ N, what's your answer? Shall I get the party planners going?" Crowley questioned.

This was it. After your dream last night, you had made your decision. Hoping it was the right one, you answer.

"Crowley, if things up top had been different before I came down here, if I hadn't met Sam, then this would have been easy. But in my heart, I can't honestly say yes. It would go against everything I believe in, and I feel as if I would be betraying Sam."

Crowley paced, a thunderous expression on his face. "I gave you the best option, something no one else has been offered, and you decline? How dare you!"

You cringe back into the chair, afraid of a furious Crowley.

He stopped pacing, and faced you, his face calm, scaring you more than when he was mad.

"I figured this would happen. But I've decided I won't take no for an answer. Did you know my dear mother, whom I hate, was a witch? She taught me a few tricks. If I can't have you willing, I will erase your memories."

Greg comes into the room, holding a stone bowl filled with unknown ingredients. Crowley grabbed it, placing it on the table, leaning over it, and saying an incantation. All you can do is watch, you were trapped.

Crowley pours the potion into a glass, and walks over to you. Greg grabs your arms, holding you still. Crowley forces your mouth open, pouring the vile tasting liquid down your throat. He forces you to swallow, and then stands back and watches. At first you feel nothing, then a pounding ache begins in your head, spreading through your brain. You scream in pain, as your memories are burned away. It was almost as if your life was flashing past your eyes before vanishing. Your first kill, the first time you met Sam, your first Kiss, when you were married. All vanished, leaving your mind blank.

"Y/N, what do you remember?"

You shake your head, knowing you should remember something, but couldnt. 

"Will you be my queen?"He asks.

You say yes, knowing you would do anything your King demanded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is a death in this chapter, that is gruesome.

Plans for your coronation went smoothly. Crowley had planned on the ceremony happening a week after you had said yes.

After losing your memories, you felt empty, lifeless. Crowley took that as an opportunity,  filling the void with his thoughts and plans. Instead of memories, he was filling your mind with violence, hatred and evilness. You no longer cared about the souls being tortured, instead you were comforted by their cries of anguish. 

Today you were being measuref for your coronation dress. It was gorgeous, a deep, dark red wine color, embroidered with black silk thread. The top was shaped like a corset, while the bottom slightly flowed out to your feet. The tailor was Crowley's personal tailor, a small thin man, and he was terrified of you. Considering you had kicked him, and stabbed him with his scissors, he had reasonable cause.

As the tailor pins your hem, you glare at Greg, who has become your personal body guard/assistant.

"What do you mean? I don't want to go top side after the coronation, I want to stay down here with Crowley."

Greg shudders under your hatred. "I know, but it's Crowley's orders. He wants the two of you to spend a little vacation on Earth before you take full responsibilities of queen."

You consider this. Ever since that fateful night you said yes, you catered to Crowley's every whim, wanting to make him happy. If a trip topside would make him happy, then you would do it.

"Fine." You reply, seeing Greg relax as you agreed. Bored with the fitting, you push the tailor out of the way, sliding out of the dress, not caring that you were only in your black lace panties and bra.

The tailor takes the dress, before rushing out of the room. Greg hands you your clothes, and you slid them on before stalking down the hallway to the throne room. Crowley was inside, talking to three sharp dressed Demons. Noticing you, he ignores the Demons, smiling. You walk torwards him, moving past your throne, to sit on Crowley's lap. He rubs his hand up and down your arm as you both listen to the complaints.

"Sir, this is the list of Demons that are in line for the next installment up above. There are a couple on here I don't think are ready. "

"Your highness, the number of souls being tortured has diminished 10% in the past 10 years."

"Sir, these Demons have been taking souls without your permission. What would you like me to do."

You grew bored with the questions, and start to imagine the Demons in front of you blowing up into little pieces.

Crowley notices your boredness, and tries to include you in the conversation. "My darling, what would you do?"

You thought for a minute before answering.  "Let all the Demons go, what harm would it do. There needs to be more evil up there. If you send more Demons up there, you will get more souls to torture. As for the last one, kill them. If they can't follow Crowley's orders, they deserve to die."

Crowley was pleased with your answers, and made the Demons leave. "What's the matter?" He asked you.

"I'm bored. I want this ridiculous coronation over with, so I can fully be a Demon, and get down to torture and killing."

He chuckles, pleased with your blood thirst. "Soon, my darling, soon."

\----------------------

Finally it's your coronation day. Your dress fits perfectly, and looks amazing. Your hair is intricately braided, and placed on top of your head. The throne room has been cleaned, and polished, with chairs placed for those demons valued high enough to attend. Crowley waits for you at the end of the carpet, a shiny new suit to celebrate the occasion. He was next to an old man, the man in charge of the coronation. You strut down the carpet, glaring at anyone who dared to look at you. 

Crowley takes your hand, and you listen as the Demon judge says the words, turning you into queen. Crowley places the crown on your head, and you were now queen, and it felt great.

It was then time for the ceremony that would turn you into a Demon. Crowley was in charge of this, and the Demons watched, entranced. Nothing like this had been done before. Greg and another Demon drag in a young girl, maybe 12. She was still in her white nightgown, her blonde hair tangled around her face, and tears streaming down her face. 

This was the innocent, pure soul you had to kill. You take the knife Crowley hands you. It's handle is ivory, carved to show depictions of Hell. The blade gleams, it's a beautiful piece. They lay the girl on a stone slab, tying her arms and legs down. She is screaming, and crying, and it is annoying you. Crowley chants in Latin as you raise the knife, slashing it across her neck, killing her. Expecting to feel some sort of emotion, you weren't surprised to felt elation at the thought of taking a life. Crowley places a small bowl to catch some of the flowing blood.

He then pours the blood into another bowl full of ingredients, and hands it to you. He once again chants as you raise the bowl to your lips, sipping at the bitter, metallic concoction. Immediately you feel power spread through your body, starting at your toes, and spreading all the way to the tips of your hair. Your fingers spark with electricity, and you were drunk on the power. Your eyes flash black, and you raise your arms, laughing as you make the demon servants in the back explode with just a thought. The rest of the demons look uneasy, fearful of you. Crowley takes your hand, raising it into the air. 

"Welcome your new Queen, Queen Y/N! Obey her in everything!"

They all bow to you, and you were happy, ecstatic with the power coursing through your body, and the power of the fear seen in the Demons eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

The motel room was plush, extravagant. Your bed had over 8 pillows, which you thought was just ridiculous. There was a personal sitting room with antique looking arm chairs, and a fake fireplace. The bathroom was immense,  with two personal sinks, a jacuzzi bathtub, along with a multi jet shower. The walls were painted dust rose, while the comforter placed on the bed was champagne. 

"Crowley, isn't this a little too much?" You ask, as you sit outside, on the small patio, enjoying room service breakfast. As a Demon you know longer needed to eat, but it was a hard habit to break. 

Crowley joins you outside. "Darling, we are the King and Queen of Hell. We deserve whatever riches we want."

Silently agreeing, you thought of another question. It was only your second day topside, along with only your third day of being a Demon.

"How was I able to keep my physical appearance? Don't Demons have to possess bodies?"

"Crowley takes a bite of toast, grimacing at the taste. "I saved your body for you, and the spell included that. Now, what would you like to do today?"

You considered the possibilities. You didn't remember anything from your life up here, so everything was new and exciting. 

Just then, Crowley's phone rang, interrupting your conversation. He looks at the screen before frowning. "Well Squirrel,  what do you need this time?"

You listen in on Crowley's part of the conversation, thinking it weird that someone was named Squirrel. 

"Don't let Moose anywhere near them with his big antlers, I will be there soon. Stupid, pathetic, hunters."

Now a Moose, who did Crowley even know? Your face must have shown your confusion,  because once he saw it, Crowley chuckled.

"They really aren't Moose and Squirrel,  they are just a couple of ignorant knuckleheads who need me. Can you keep yourself occupied while I'm gone?"

You furiously shake your head yes, wanting Crowley to trust his new Queen. He leans down and kisses you, and your toes curl with pleasure. 

"I will be back later to finish that," he murmers before vanishing. 

Throwing the newspaper back onto the table, you notice a department stores ad. Thinking shopping might be a fun way to spend the time, you transport yourself to the nearest mall, impressed with how well you were using your new powers. You find an interesting store, and saunter in. Seeing a couple of tops you like, you start to leave, when a young man stops you.

"Miss, you need to pay for those." He guides you to the cashier, where he rings up your items and places them in a bag.

"That will be $45.00. Cash or card?."

Annoyed with the man for expecting you to pay, you flick your wrist, and he begins to struggle for breath. You laugh as you leave, and he falls to the ground, unconscious.

Shopping was quickly becoming boring to you. There were too many annoyingly happy people, and too many rules. After torturing the third employee of the day, you gave up, transporting yourself back into your motel room. Only it was still empty, and you let out a disappointed sigh. 

You toss you bags onto the couch, and turn the tv on. Crowley had shown you how to use it yesterday. You leave it on news, getting cheered up by all the depressing news. It was a soothing balm to your evil soul.

Then a commercial played and you were intrigued. 

"Do you need a night to let loose, and enjoy yourself? Then come on down to the Watering Hole, where the beer is always cold."

Thinking this would be a good way to pass the time, you change into your new outfit, a pair of black leather pants, along with a dark red tank top. You loved dressing in Crowley's favorite colors, it was like you were proudly stating you were his.

This time, you take a cab to the bar, feeling like you would get easily noticed if you transported into a bar. It was a short ride, only 15 minutes. When the peppered hair old man asked for payment, you flicked your finger, causing his neck to snap. 

Flinging the door open, you strut in, taking the atmosphere of the bar in. There were bikers, and sleazy dressed women, along with middle aged depressed men. You felt at home, surrounded by thoughts of greed and lust. One of the bikers notices you, and makes his way torwards you.

"Hey pretty lady, can I buy you a drink?" You nod, wondering if Demons could get drunk.

The first three drinks were bought by the biker, and you were disappointed that you didn't even feel a buzz. The biker started to get a little handsy, and you became enraged.

"Only my King can touch me like that!" You demanded.

Howver, the biker was intoxicated, and didn't realize the trouble he had placed himself in. "Come on little lady, I can be your King tonight."

Your face turns red from anger. "Crowley is the true King, you pompous ass." 

Snapping your fingers together, the biker's body explodes into a million pieces. Everyone in the bar panics, not sure what happened, but knowing you had something to do with it. The bouncer come your way, a menacing look on his face.

"Miss I need you to come with me." He said as he tried to reach for your arm. 

"No way." You reply, before snapping his neck with just a thought. People try to leave the bar then, and you lock the doors, effectively trapping people inside.

Smiling, you survey the frightened faces. "Now this is what I've been looking forward to."

You proceed to torture, then kill most of the inhabitants. Blowing them into smithereens, snapping their neck, or making them kill themselves, you didn't care. You reveled in the blood bath, laughing as people's frightened screams filled the air. Once everyone was laying on the ground, or slumped over tables, you walk to the back of the bar, smashing the security cameras, and pulling the tape. You then transported back to your motel room, where Crowley was waiting. 

"There you are, I was wondering why you were...What the hell happened?" Crowley questioned, standing up and coming torwards you. You knew you looked a fright, covered in blood, and pieces of skin, and who knew what else.

"I was bored, so I went to a bar. But they were mean, so I killed them all."

Crowley shook his head. "Y/ N, you can't go around killing whole bars, we have to be careful. If you draw too much attention to you, hunters will track you down."

Frowning, you understood Crowley was telling the truth, but that didn't mean that you liked it. You start to undress, heading for the shower.

"Oh Crowley, how did it go with Moose and Squirrel?"

"it was easy, those two were just being morons. But they are close, and could be here soon. We might want to leave."

"In the morning? Today wore me out."

Crowley couldn't say no to you, so he shrugged. "Fine, in the morning. But we need to be long gone before those brothers find us here." He told you, before muttering under his breath. You raise your eyebrow, but he ignores it, and you walk into the bathroom. It sounded like tomorrow could be another interesting day.


	10. Chapter 10

You wake up, stretching in the extremely comfortable bed. Most Demons didn't sleep, but as a newbie you still enjoyed a couple of hours each night. Crowley was sitting on the couch, watching TV with the sound turned down low. You quietly climb out of bed, tip toeing over to him. Standing behind him, you wrap your arms around his silk pajama clad chest, and nuzzle his neck. 

He leans back,  moving his face so your lips meet his instead of his neck. It was a slow, steady kiss, and you wanted to crawl over the couch to sit in his lap, but his attention ws pulled away from you when he heard something come up on the news. 

"This just in, all customers and employees of the bar the Watering Hole were found brutally murdered this morning. We will bring you more information as it becomes available."

Crowley pulled you around the couch, tucking you in next to him. "See Y/N, this is why we have to be careful."

You nod, ashamed at yourself for letting your blood thirst get away from you. Starting to apologize, you were rudely interrupted by Crowley's phone.

"What?" He barks into the phone. He listens to the other person before replying,  "Fine, I will be right there."

He slams his phone on the table before turning to face you. "I'm sorry Darling, but I'm needed in Hell. Can you keep yourself out of trouble for a while? "

You nod, wanting to make Crowley proud. He vanishes, and you decide to go visit a coffee shop, just to observe humans. You change into a nice light and airy blouse, along with a pair of capris. It was supposed to be warm today, and even though the heat didn't bother you, you wanted to blend in.

You transport yourself into an alley, a short walk away from the local coffee shop. Buying a muffin and a Mexican hot chocolate, you claim one of the outside tables, enjoying the view. As you sip your hot chocolate, you grab a newspaper off the next table, feeling a little proud as you see your story on the front page.

Sitting there comfortably, you are annoyed but also intrigued by the sound of a loud engine driving down the road. It belongs to a long black car, which pulls to a stop in front of the coffee shop. Feeling uneasy,  you lift the paper a little higher, trying to hide behind it. Three men get out, one tall with shaggy brown hair, who you felt an instant attraction to. The driver was a little shorter with spikey hair, and a hypnotizing pair of green eyes. The third one had dark hair, and crystal blue eyes, and he was wearing a trench coat. They walked in front of you, heading into the coffee shop. The taller one glanced your way, staring at you for a second too long. He shakes his head, as if to clear his mind, before following the other two in.

Deciding you should leave before they come back out, you gulp down your hot chocolate, enjoying the burning sensation as it slid down your throat. You push your chair back then freeze,  as they come walking back out, grabbing a table close to yours. You once again hide your face behind the newspaper, wishing you could transport away right now.

The green eyed one spoke first. "So what are we thinking? Demons?"

The long haired one agreed, while studying his computer screen. "I think so. Which means they could be long gone by now."

The trench coated one squinted in confusion. "I don't think so. I can sense one still in the town, a very powerful one. I just can't get a location."

He could sense you? What were these people. Thinking fast, you decide you should follow them, and kill them. If they were powerful enough to sense you, it was a Queens duty to protect the other Demons.

You stayed and waited for them to climb back into their car, eavesdropping on their conversation. 

"Sam, did you notice Crowley acted a little strange last time? Maybe he's behind this?"

Sam must be the tall, one, you thought, because he answered. 

"Why would Crowley be behind it? He has a bunch of evil minions to do his work for him."

So they knew Crowley, that made things interesting.  You listened as they decided to split up, Sam was heading back to the motel, while the other two were going to the morgue. Deciding to follow Sam, you stayed back a ways, as he walked down the sidewalk. He did glance back once or twice, and you would duck into a shop, proud of your trailing abilities. 

He made his way torwards a small motel, nothing compared to the one you and Crowley were staying in. He walks inside room 14, and you decide to walk around back, where the bathrrom should be located. You were correct, and the window was propped open, so you could somewhat hear everything going on in the room.

Sam was on the phone, and you could barely make out his part of the conversation.  "Dean ...stuck to your shoe...yeah I have...meet...warehouse...314 Franklin street....bye."

You hear the front door open, and you knew Sam had left. What did he get stuck to his shoe? Maybe he was buying new ones at that address. Still deciding to follow him, you take a different route to the address, noting it was an old abandoned warehouse.  Getting a weird feeling, you decide to go in. After all, you are the Queen of Hell, with bad ass powers. It was only mid afternoon so the natural light shown in, illuminating your way down the dusty hallway, littered with broken glass, and other unidentifiable objects. Making your way into the main room, you were surprised at how quiet it was, maybe you heard wrong and lost them. 

You turn the corner, acting carelessly as you decide to leave. A hand grabs your arm, pulling you into the room, and you react in shock, taking the knife Crowley had given you as part of your coronation present, and stab behind you, earning a grunt in response. 

"Sam!" You hear as two pairs of footsteps come rushing toward you, one reaching Sam, while the other tried to hold you captive.

You look down, seeing the shaggy haired man, Sam you remembered, laying on the ground, blood slowing leaving the stab wound on his stomach. But that wasn't what surprised you, it was the look on his face.

"Y/N?" He whispered.

"How the hell do you know who I am?" You demanded.

He smiled at you, blood staining his teeth. "Is it really you?"

You were shocked that he knew who you were, and mad that the trench coat guy had you locked in his grasp. So mad in fact, that your eyes flashed black, and you growled in anger. Sam recoiled, as the guy standing next to him cussed loudly.


	11. Chapter 11

You struggle against the blue eyed guy, taking to break free enough to transport out of there. But he was insanely strong, holding you still. The other guy glances between you and Sam, a wide eyed look to his face. Sam's eyelids start drooping, and he takes action.

"Cas, can't you knock her out or something? Sam's not doing too good!"

The guy behind you, Castiel you heard, mutters under his breath before pressing his fingers to your forehead leaving you unmobile. He drops you to the ground, where green eyes stands over you, a wicked looking knife in his hands.

"I don't know what happened to you down there Y/N, but we will find a way to save you."

You chuckle, amused at the thought that you wanted saved. Sabed from what? You watch as Cas presses his hand against Sam's stomach, and a bright light emits from it. Sam takes a deep breath before sitting up, healed.

"Who the hell are you guys?" You ask, glad you are still able to move your mouth.

Just then Crowley appears, and you were glad for the support. He steps over to you. "Sorry for this darling." He presses his fingers to your forehead, and you black out.

\------------------------------

You wake up hours later, back in your room in Hell. Crowley was nowhere to be found, and you were worried, wondering what had transpired in the warehouse.

Greg walked in, carrying a silver tray that contained a rose, a letter and yoru favorite chocolate. Popping a piece of chocolate into your mouth, you smell the rose before reading the letter. 

I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke,  
But I had pressing matters above ground.  
I apologize for ending our vacation so soon,   
But I did not trust those men, and was  
Afraid they would harm you. Please forgive  
Me, I will be back shortly.

"Greg, did Crowley tell you what happened?"

He shook his head before departing. Growing restless, you make your way to the throne room, surprised to see a line of Demons waiting to talk to the King. Upon noticing your arrival they all bowed. You were impressed. 

"My lady, maybe you could help with our issues?" The first one in line asked, a short, plump woman who had graying hair.

You consider it, Crowley was gone, and you were the Queen. What could the harm be? If it was too touchy of a subject you would make them wait.

You spent the next couple of hours listening to petty complaints, handling them with ease. As the last one turns to leave, you hear clapping come from the rear of the room. "Well done, my dear."

"You don't mind? "

"Not at all" he replies, before sitting in his thrown, and dragging you down onto his lap. You encourage the affection by threading your fingers into his hair, playfully tugging at his bottom lip. He swats your butt, and you bite harder, almost drawing blood.

"Easy my dear, we don't want someone walking in on us," he murmured, while rubbing his hands up and down your back, making you shiver.

"Mmmm, I don't care," you say, sucking on his earlobe.

He pulls your head back until you could look each other in the eye. You could see he was serious, and wanted to talk. You pout, wishing things wouldn't keep interrupting your private time.

"What?" You reply, grumpy.

Your bad mood makes him smile, but he quickly covers it, not wanting to make you madder.

"We need to talk about what happened yesterday."

Glad he brought it up, you climb off his lap, settling into your own throne. "Who were those guys, or what? And why did they know me?"

He was silent for a moment, absently running his finger along the groves in his chair.

"Darling, do you remember anything at all from your past?" 

You think hard, but the first thing you can remember is Crowley asking you to be queen. You shake your head no.

"That's because I took your memories. You hunted with those men, and you had a little fling with Sam. It was because of them that you are down here, and I didn't want you to have all those bad memories. I hope you won't be angry."

You understood. Crowley erased your memory to help you, not help himself. You loved him even more for it. "Crowley, I could never be angry at you."

"I didn't trust them, that's why I sent you back here, to keep you safe."

"But if they are such bad guys why did you help them the day before, and how did you get us away yesterday? "

Crowley stood up, and paced the room. "Have you ever heard of the saying Keep your friend close, and your enemies closer? That's what I do. And yesterday, they were too worried about helping Sam, they just let us go."

"When will I be able to go back up? I was having so much fun."

"Not for a while," he told you, and you could see how worried he was for you, so you stopped pestering him with questions. Instead you wrapped your arms around him in a hug. You then went back to your room, deciding to spend the evening doing research on being a Demon. It was all so new to you, and Crowley hadn't had much time to introduce you to it.

\---------------------

The next two days were boring, and uneventful. Greg kept you under careful watch, making sure you didn't sneak up. And boy did you want to, it was boring down here, Crowley was busy, and he kept telling you to relax. Finally you made Greg walk you around Hell, you hadn't been out of the castle yet. He took a couple of other bodyguards with you, and he became your tour guide, showing you where the different levels of torture took place, and where the different classes of Demons lived. Even the highest class Demons loved in squalor, and sometimes you had to turn your nose up to the stench.

Finally it was time to return, and you walked behind Greg, but in front of the other Demons. It was then you started to feel funny. Your whole body vibrated, and wanted to move.

"Greg, what's happening to me?"

He turned to face you, shock and dismay shown on his face as he realized what was happening. 

"Your grace, your being summoned!"

"What the Hell does that mean?" You yell, as you fight against the unsettling feeling.

"It means someone up top has done a summoning spell to bring you to them. Don't worry, Crowley and I will find you!" He yelled as Hell suddenly vanished, and you were now in a weird grey room.


	12. Chapter 12

A little unsettled and uncomfortable from being summoned,  you took a deep breath, before noticing your surroundings. It was dark, but you could make out brick walls, a stone floor, and a metal wall. A large weird symbol was drawn on the floor, you remember reading about it two nights ago. It was a devils trap, and it kept Demons like you from going anywhere. 

You start to panic, knowing you were trapped. You hear a voice, and turn torwards it. It was that man, Sam, saying your name.

"What do you want with me? You know Crowley will be coming to rescue me, and he won't be happy."

Sam didn't say anything, he just stood there staring at you, tears shimmering in his eyes. You become enraged at the show of emotion, flashing your eyes black, and you try to push your way out of the trap. He takes a step back, but watches as you slam against an invisible wall. 

"When I get out of here, I'm going to tear you apart, piece by piece, and enjoy it immensely." You threaten, your eyes still black. 

He leaves, and you sit down, your energy drained from from anger and exhaustion. 

What seems like hours later, Sam comes back, this time with the other two goons. 

Cas walks forward, staring closely at you. "I'm unsure how this came to be, but she is truly a Demon, a very powerful one at that. I've never known of a transition to happen that fast."

"No shit sherlock, you have to be powerful to be Queen," You reply sarcastically. 

The three of them recoil in shock. "Your Queen? As in Crowley's personal Queen?" The green eyed guy said.

"Yeah, Crowley took me in, and saved me, turning me into his Queen." You replied, with a look of infatuation on your face. You smirk as Sam's face is frozen in shock.

"So you and Crowley are, um..."

He seemed torn up about the idea of you and Crowley being together, and you remember that Crowley said you and him had had a short fling. 

"Yeah, we are Queen and King in every way possible," You retort, just to see the pain cross his face.

You weren't disappointed, you could almost swear you saw tears swimming in his eyes. Dean,  you had heard them call him, went to Sam, murmuring in too low of a voice to hear.

Cas stayed close to the edge of the trap, and you stood as close to him as possible, your toes brushing against the line.

"What are you? Nothing should have been able to stop me like you did at the warehouse."

"I'm an Angel." He replied. 

An Angel? You didn't know those existed. 

Sam left the room, and Dean came over to stand by Cas. It was a tense silence for a couple of moments as the three of you stared at each other.

"Well, know that you got me trapped, what are you going to do with me?" You wondered,  hoping they weren't planning on killing you before Crowley came to rescue you.

"We are going to try to save you." Dean answered.

You throw your head back, laughing like crazy. "Save me, from what? Being a Demon? It's all I've ever known, and I enjoy it so much! How would that be saving me?"

"I know you're saying that now, but once we find a way to get your memories back, you will be singing a different tune." Dean threw over his shoulder, as him and Cas closed the secret door to the dungeon, leaving you lonely in darkness.

\--------------------------

Time passed, you weren't sure how long, it was hard to tell with no clocks or windows..  You sat in the middle of the devils trap, wishing you had a way for Crowley to find you, wishing you had researched more and found a way to escape. You were worried those men would be true to their word, and find a way to bring your memories back, and that is what really scared you.

That one man, Sam, you had fun torturing him with all your careless comments, but he was starting to get to you. His soft eyes, staring at you with so much love in them. At first, it made you want to rip them out of their eye sockets, but now, sitting here in the dark, you understood why you had a fling with the man.

You notice a sliver of light, before the hidden door slides open. Sam peeks his head inside, his hair falling over the side of his face. He shyly walks in, then sits cross legged on the other side of the devils trap from you. 

The both of you stay silent, him unsure where to start, while you were curious about what he was going to say.

Finally, he spoke, his voice low and smooth. "So um..." 

He stops talking, looking down at his hands, and you could tell this was really hard for him.

"I had to come see again, make sure this wasn't a big nightmare. Every day you were down there, in Hell, it was torture for me. I worked so hard trying to find a way to get you out of there. Even Cas tried, but he was blocked. I guess that was Crowley's doing?"

The emotions running behind his voice, and the accusations against Crowley angered you, enough that you stood up, your eyes flashing black. 

"You know what? I don't care about the torture you went through. Crowley was there for me, he saved me, and turned me into a queen. He took my memories because he said they were horrible and he didn't want me to remember that! And guess what? I'm pretty sure most of those horrible memories included you! So why don't you do us all a favor and let me go!"

Instead of the sadness you thought you would see, Sam rebounded with a scary anger of his own. "Are you so sure Crowley did that for you? Maybe you were used!"

You turn your back to him, annoyed that he was trying to get in your head. You notice something flutter into the trap, as Sam turns to leave. Holding the door open, he faces you one more time. "Look at that, and tell me all your memories were bad."


	13. Chapter 13

Still furious at Sam about his comments, you decide to take whatever he tossed into the trap, and rip it to shreds. You stomp over there, picking up a small piece of paper. Turns out it was a picture.

Before ripping it, you decide to take a glance. What you see makes you even more confused. It was a picture of you and Sam, and in it you were happy. At least the old you was happy. In the picture Sam had his arms wrapped around you, staring down at you with a look of adoration evident on his face. You had your arms wrapped around his waist, your head snuggled into his chest, a look of content and bliss on your face.

You start to cry, feeling so confused. Mad at yourself for feeling some emotion, you throw the picture, watching as it floated down outside of the trap. You pound your hands on the stone floor, hitting as hard as you can, trying to get rid of the emotions running through you.. Soon the tears stop, and you look down at your hands, noticing they were bloody, and numb. You curl up into a ball, falling asleep on the cold, uncomfortable floor.

\---------------------------------

You awake to the sounds of footsteps coming into the room. All three men walk in, before closing the door. Dean was holding a cup of coffee, and you felt your stomach rumble.

"Is that for me?" You wondered outloud.

"You're a Demon, you don't eat or drink." Dean snapped back at you. Out of the corner of your eye you see Sam reach down, grabbing the picture and placing it in his shirt pocket.

"This Demon girl still does. And I'm starving!" You reply, your stomach rumbling to confirm it. But they ignore you, and you are disappointed. 

They pull a chair out of the corner, pushing it into the trap with you. You raise an eyebrow, wondering what they were up to. Dean holds up handcuffs, smiling at you.

"What? Are you into bondage? I thought I used to be Sam's girl, not yours. Oh, wait. Did you two share?" You retort back to them.

"Shut up Y/N. We need some answers." He replies.

He hands them to Cas, and Cas steps over the line of the trap, cornering you. You try to get away, but you were powerless in the trap, and he soon had you chained to the chair. You tried to fight your way out of it, growling, and flashing your black eyes. None of it discouraged the boys.

Sam and Dean stood back, with their arms crossed as Cas once again came towards you. "I'm sorry Y/N, this will be uncomfortable." He tells you, as he rolls his sleeve up.

"What the Hell are you going to do to me now?"

"I'm going to try to get your memory back." Cas said, before placing two fingers against your forehead. You feel a pressure in your head, small at first, then it grows, and you feel as your head might explode. You scream as he digs deeper, almost blacking out before he stops. He looks confused, and turns torwards the brothers. "It wouldn't work. I don't know why, it should have. Let me try something else."

You cower back in your chair, not wanting to go through the pain again. Instead of your head, this time he presses his hand into your chest, and the pain is immense. You scream and moan, thrashing about in the chair, your eyes black as you try to get away from the pain.

He's soon finished, and you collapse,  depleted of all of your energy. Cas walks back to Sam and Dean, rolling his sleeve back down. They whisper together, with Sam and Dean giving you glances.

"Well Doctor? Am I going to live?" You question,  trying to figure out their next move.

The three of them walk back towards you. Sam stays silent, just watching you with heavily lidded eyes.

"I couldn't restore your memory. It was taken in a spell, and is being held somewhere. I checked your soul for any remaining effects of the spell, to counter it. Whoever did it was thorough. Now we need to find out where your memories are, and retrieve them."

Well, that was a relief. You knew who had your memories, and Crowley wouldn't just give them up. 

"We know Crowley has them, we just need to figure out where."

Cas takes you, in the chair, pulling it out of the trap, and setting it off to the side.  The brothers brought in a small bowl, and some unfamiliar items.

"What are you doing?" You asked, curious.

Sam replied, "We are going to summon Crowley, make him give us your memories back."

You were excited to see Crowley again, hoping between the two of you, you could escape. But you were also nervous that the boys would beat him, or kill him. Especially Sam, if that picture and his story had any truth behind it.

They said some words, and threw a match into the bowl, and within a minute, Crowley was standing in the devils trap. His chocolate eyes took in his surroundings, before falling on you.

"Y/N! Are you alright? I've had my minions looking everywhere for you!"

"I'm fine." You reply, but Sam and Dean cut you off.

"Crowley, you have a lot of explaining to do." Dean told him.

"Squirrel,  Moose. Nice to see you again, not. Now let my Queen and I go."

"I don't think your in any position to be making demands. Now, where are Y/N's memories located?"

Surprise shown on Crowley's face before he suppressed it. "I have no bloody idea what you are talking about."

Sam steps forward, ready to jump into the trap and throttle Crowley. Dean wraps his hand around his arm, stopping him. 

The three of them head to the corner of the room, no doubt discussing a new plan. It gives you and Crowley a chance to talk.

"Hello darling. I've missed you. Greg has too. Have those buffoons treated you okay?"

"Yeah, they've been okay. Crowley, were all my memories really that bad?" You question, curious about how he would answer. 

He took his time answering, trying to figure the best way to say it. "No, they weren't. But the bad outweighed the good, and I figured it would be for the best."

Before you could react, the three men came back, Sam and Dean standing near Crowley, while Cas stood behind you.

"Crowley, here's the deal. We know you have her memories, we want them back. We will let you go, and you will meet us tomorrow,  down at the peer."

Crowley chuckled, amused with their plan. "You ignorant buffoons, you really think that you can just let me go, and expect me to show up tomorrow? I knew you were stupid, but really?"

"Well, we have a bargaining chip,  Y/N. You don't do what we say, then we just might end up killing her. She's a Demon, and that's our job, killing monsters. So you don't show up tomorrow,  and we will be forced to put her out of her misery. You show up tomorrow, we give her memory back, who knows. Maybe she will want to run back to you."

Crowley considered this. "You guys could be bluffing."

"Does this look like bluffing?" Cas replied, before taking his Angel blade, and running it along your cheek, causing you to cry out in pain.

Crowley flinched. "Fine, stop! I will do it! Let me go, and I will meet you tomorrow, at 1. But you have to let her come to me if she still chooses."

"Agreed." Dean replied, before letting Crowley out of the trap, and he vanishes.

You glare at Sam. "You're really going to kill me if Crowley doesn't show? I thought you loved me!"

"It was the only way to get Crowley to agree. And I'm not sure the Y/N I loved is in there right now." He told you, as Cas moved your chair into the trap once again, leaving you chained to the chair.

As they turned to leave, you whined. "Come on guys, can't you please bring me something to drink or eat? Don't prisoners get food?"

Sam smiled, but they kept walking, and you were locked into your isolated dungeon, alone and hungry once again.


	14. Chapter 14

Sleeping tonight was even worse than last night. Being chained to a chair was horrible. You couldn't scratch your nose, your legs and arms became numb after awhile, not to mention your butt. Then, when you tried wiggling the chair, trying to become more comfortable, it tips over, you hit your head, and now you are laying on the ground with your legs up in the air. Not very fitting for a Queen.

It made your mood sour, and when you heard the footsteps once again announcing the arrival of your three captors, you were breathing fire. It also didn't help when Dean took one look at you and started laughing. Sam and Cas helped sit the chair up, and it gave you a chance to glare daggers at Dean.

"When I get free, you are the first one to go, Dean. It makes me happy thinking of all the different ways to torture you. Maybe I will take your..."

"Y/N, enough!!" Sam cut you off, and you glared at him.

He has Cas unchain you from the chair, and each one of them takes one of your arms, steering you out of the dungeon.  You pretend to cry.

"Bye dungeon, you were such a nice little place. I will miss you, and all the darkness we spent together. Not!!"

Dean chuckles, and Sam gives him a bitch face. You really needed to learn that move, it was awesome. 

You observe your surroundings, the hallways long and gleaming with grey tile halfway up the walls, and rich wooden doors stationed every ten feet or so. They drag you into a room, what you would almost call a library. There were shelves full of books, new and antique, and two tables in the middle. 

They push you through a door, and you realize you were now in the garage. One side had three or four old cars, and you noticed the black car from before parked in the spot of honor.

Cas slides into the backseat, then Sam pushes you in next to him, slamming the door. Dean gets in the drivers seat, which leaves the passenger seat for Sam.

Dean backs the car up, before driving it down a short tunnel, and pulling out onto the road.

"So, this is an okay car, but couldnt you have gone with something a little newer, and nicer?" You remark, and you notice Dean glaring at you through the rear view window.

"Don't you talk about Baby like that!" He yells at you, and you knew you struck a nerve.

"Baby? You really named your car Baby? What a loser."

"Sam, if we don't get her memories back, can I be the one to kill her?"

Sam shakes his head, and the rest of the trip was silent. Wishing you could figure out how to escape, you were stuck because of the handcuffs. They had devils traps carved into them, making your powers useless.

Dean drove country roads, finally making his way into town. He turned left, heading torwards a lake. 

"We still have an hour before we meet Crowley, but we wanted to get here early, make sure he didn't set any traps."

"Won't it be weird for people to see me in these?" You held your hands up. "They could think you are kidnappers or something. Oh wait, you are!"

Sam glares at you, "We are trying to help you. But you and I are going to stay in the Impala, while Dean and Cas meet with Crowley."

"Can we stop and get food?" You ask, still starving. 

Dean nodded. "Sure, I could always go for a burger." 

There was a fast food joint on your way to the lake, and Dean went through the drive through, ordering food for everyone. Handing you your cheeseburger, you moan as you take a bite. "This tastes so good! But then again, I could have eaten anything, I was so hungry!"

Dean pulls into a parking spot at the meeting location. Him and Cas climb out, and Sam switches places, sitting next to you.

You sit together silently, both consumed by eating and watching Cas and Dean. As the seconds tick by, you feel the need to ask.

"About that picture, when was that taken?"

He pulls it out of his shirt pocket. "A week before you went to Hell. You wanted to go on a real date, and we did. Then we ended it by going to the courthouse and getting married. Dean took this for us when we walked back out."

"We were married?" You yell out in shock. Crowley never mentioned that to you.

Even Cas and Dean heard you through the windows, turning to make sure you hadn't murdered Sam.

"I don't know what Crowley told you, but what we had was more than a fling. We've known each other for a long time, and had been dating for a couple of years."

You let the new information sink in. You knew Crowley was a demon, and Demons lied, but it still hurt to know how much he might have manipulated you. Because you didn't think that Sam was fibbing, there was too much emotion behind his stories.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you're going through this, and I'm sorry I don't remember our time together. But what's going to happen if I stay a Demon? The great Sam Winchester can't be married to a Demon!"

He seemed intrigued by your apology, realizing how hard it was for a Demon to apologize. He opens his mouth to reply, but is sidetracked when he sees Dean and Cas tense up. Crowley just arrived.

You watch as Crowley saunters over to Dean and Cas, and a part of you wants to fight your way out of the car to him, while another, smaller part, wants to cling to Sam and never let go. 

Sam's window is down, so we could hear what was going on.

"I'd say it's nice to see you Crowley, but I don't want to lie." Dean sassed.

Crowley was unfased. "Really Squirrel, I thought you'd be happy to see me, especially if I'm here to help fix Sam's girl. Where are they by the way?"

Cas shifted his eyes, which accidentally gave away your location.

Crowley saw you next to Sam, and his face tilted in a frown before he made his face impassive once again. 

"Bring her out. Or this goes nowhere." Crowley demanded.

Dean nodded at Sam, and Sam pulled you out of the car, dragging you towards the group. 

"Now it's a party." Crowley said, before taking a clear bottle out of his pocket. Inside, little different colored wisps floated about, and you knew it was your memories. 

"Here you go boys," He said, handing it to Cas. You were surprised at how smoothly it was going.

Cas took it from Crowley, walking over to you. He unstopped the bottle,, and the little wisps floated out of the bottle, into your mouth, where they traveled up to your brain. At first it was pleasant, but then, as the memories took hold, it started to hurt. The memories were fighting against all your Demon tendencies, trying to get their rightful place once again.

You scream in pain, holding your head, and dropping to the ground. Sam crouched down near you, worry creasing his face. "Crowley what did you do?"

Crowley stayed silent for a moment, enjoying the looks of anger on their faces before answering. "Oh wait, I forgot to mention one little thing. The spell to make her a Demon required that her memories were gone. They both aren't supposed to be in her body at one time. So right now they are battling for supremacy, and it might turn ugly."

Sam lunges at Crowley, pulling his Demon blade from his pocket, but Crowley vanishes, returning in a different spot.

"One more heads up. She might end up insane, with no control of her powers. Good luck boys." He then vanishes, and the three men turn to look at you. You were still holding your head, moaning in agony, wishing you had never gotten your memories back.


	15. Chapter 15

After Crowley vanishes, Sam and Dean's attention turns to you. Laying on the ground, you are curled into a ball, grasping your head, as tears poured down your cheeks.

"Make it stop!" You scream, causing the ground to rumble. Your splitting headache caused you to lose control of your powers, and you weren't sure what would happen.

"Y/N, calm down, let me help!" Sam told you as he tried to make his way towards you. Another sharp pain pierced your head, and you moaned, loudly, causing the ground to rumble again. Sam and Dean both fell to the ground, the sidewalk cracking as you powers went crazy.  Cas was the only one able to stay standing, but he stayed in his spot, knowing it was futile to get closer to you.

Sam stood up again. "Try to relax, Y/N! It will help!"

"I can't! It hurts too bad!" You scream, and a bolt of lightning hits next to his feet. "Get away, I don't want to hurt you!"

As your memories snapped back into place in your head, you saw glimpses of your past life. Your parents dying when you were young, meeting Sam, falling in love. It hurt so bad to remember, it felt like it was tearing your brain in two.

Sam shook his head, slowly making his way torwards you. You knew the only way to keep him safe. You gathered hold of your powers, wincing under the added pressure,  and transported, away from Sam.

\-----------------------------

You transported to a nearby small town, collapsing against the alley wall, as you tried to catch your breath. Your head still felt like you were experiencing the mother of all migranes, and you were afraid your powers would start malfunctioning again.

You stagger up, and out of the alleyway, sighing in relief, when you see a motel nearby. You rent a room, collapsing on the bed, trying to fall into unconsciousness. But your memories were still coming back with a vengeance, and your brain wouldn't calm down. You groaned, taking your head in your hands.

"Stop!" You cry, not knowing how much more pain you could take. "Stop!" You cry louder, and the motel starts shaking. You try to calm down, but you can stop the tears falling down, and you gasp in surprise when it starts pouring rain outside. 

Unable to stand laying still, you walk out of the motel, enjoying the rain still pouring down, and noticed a drug store nearby. Stumbling in, you make your way to the sleep aid, buying the maximum strength items, and returning back to your room. 

Taking triple the normal prescription,  you laid back in bed, closing your eyes, trying to relax. Your memories were still fluttering in, battling for supremacy against your Demonic powers. You smile, as you see a memory of you and Sam, arguing over your favorite authors. It was nice knowing about your relationship with Sam, and not hearing about it second hand.

The sleeping pills do their work, and soon your were alseep, your head finally getting some much needed relief.

\---------------------------

You wake up the next morning, feeling more refreshed.  Your head was a dull ache, your memories finally finding homes. You take a shower, wishing you had another change of clothes, but making do with what you had. 

Thinking it was still too risky to head back to Sam and Dean, you decide to skip this town, and keep moving. You knew they would follow you, and you needed to out maneuver them.

Knowing that using your powers could make you insane again, you walk to the bus stop, buying a ticket for the next town over. The bus wasn't busy, and you take a seat near the back. Bunking down on the seat, you try to relax. The abrupt movement of the bus was making you dizzy, messing with your head, and you were afraid you couldn't manage to hold it in much longer. You try to stand up, hoping to get the bus driver to pull over, but he swerves, and you fell back into your seat, your head bouncing off the window. You moan loudly, and the ground rumbles, then your hear a loud cracking noise before the bus lurches to the side. You take another deep breath, trying to calm yourself down, but your head is pounding, and your old memories are crashing with your memories as a  Demon, and you cry as you see the girl you brutally murdered.

"No, I didn't want to! That wasn't me!" You scream, guilt overpowering your resistance. You hear another crack, and the bus rolls to its side, skidding down the road. The passengers are screaming, some falling out of the busted windows,  as the bus collides with a light pole, wrappong around it, before it finally stops, almost broken in half. You try to help people, but the ones still in the bus are dead, and your pretty sure the ones outside are too. 

Holding a hand to your head, you stumble to the back, pushing open the emergency door. You jump to the ground, the jarring movement causing you to throw up. You heave, until nothing was left, wincing as it just made your head worse. Making your way to the front of the bus, you see a road sign illuminated by the busses lights. The next town was 25 miles away, up a small mountain pass. Knowing you didn't have enough energy to walk, you cross your fingers that nothing bad will happen, and transport.

You land outside of a coffe shop, nobody noticing your arrival. You collapse into a chair, knowingly you must look a fright. The late night crowd stayed away from you, and you were glad. Your head still hurt, and you were wondering if it would ever get better, or if you would be better off taking Sam's knife and ending your misery.


	16. Chapter 16

3 days after leaving Sam and Dean, your head wasn't any better.  You still had migraine type headaches, and you usually tried to zap yourself away from people when they happened. The first time you didn't, you caused the bus accident, the second time you blew a gas station up, killing all the people in the surrounding area.

After the second time, you moved yourself to a abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods. You spent your days drinking, taking a page out of Dean's book. It dulled the pain for a while, helping you forget about all the horrible things you did. Your Demon side loved those memories, wanting you to go out and kill more people. But having your other memories dulled the blood lust, it was almost as if you had a devil and an angel sitting on your shoulders.

You had just finished your last bottle of whiskey, but right now you were too lazy to open another one. You were feeling pretty good, the pain was manageable, and the memories were in the back of your mind. You sat on the old, threadbare couch that was left behind, which also doubled as your bed. You enjoyed the view of the meadow in the front window, loving the piece and quiet the cabin offered you.

It was so serene in your little paradise, that at first you didn't notice the footsteps walking towards you. Once it registered that you weren't alone, it was too late. Your reflexes were dulled by the whiskey, and all you could do is turn and watch as a man brought the empty whiskey bottle down, smashing it on your head, causing everything to go black.

\----------------------------

You woke up, tied to a chair. Pulling against the ropes, you realize that won't do any good. Whoever has you trapped had found out you were a Demon, a devil trap was on the floor, and you were in the middle of it. You were really getting tired of being stuck in the damn things.

"Well, look here, she's awake." You heard a rough voice say behind you. Unable to turn in the chair to see him, you sit there calmly, ignoring him. Finally he comes into your line of sight. From the looks of it, he was a hunter. He was wearing a orange and red plaid shirt that had seen much better days, faded jeans and a beat up truckers hat. His beard was dark brown, sprinkled with grey, and when he smiled at you, it showed stained teeth.

"Hey Harvey, did you hear me? The bitch is awake!" He yelled, and another man walked in, his appearance just as grungy, but his hair was blonde, and his shirt green.

"No need to call me names." You tell them. "What are you doing here anyways?"

The one named Harvey spoke first. "Well your are a Demon, so I'd say name calling fits. We were looking for a place to bunk down for a couple of days, you just happened to be in the way. "

"But how did you know I was a Demon?" You asked, stalling while you tries to figure a way out.

"Well, we saw you through the window, and realized you were the girl authorities were looking for. You killed those people on the bus, and in that gas station. You do know busses have video recorders, right? Anyways, we knocked you out, then did the usual tests on you, not surprised to find out you were a black eyed bitch."

Just thinking about those two accidents made your head hurt. "I didn't mean to! I can't control my powers right now. If you would..."

But the other guy interrupted you. "Looks like we got us a Demon with a conscious. We don't care if you meant to or not, you're still a monster, and it's our job to rid the world of monsters."

"Wait, please call Sam and Dean! They will explain everything to you." You begged.

"How do you know the Winchesters?" Harvey asks you, and when you don't answer at first, he pulls out holy water, and steps into the devils trap, forcing your mouth open, and pouring the liquid into your mouth. It burns, and you gag, trying to spit it out, but he holds you mouth closed, making you swallow. It hurt so bad, and you could feel your control on your powers once again slipping.

"Please stop!" You plead, "I don't know how much more I can hold it!"

Not knowing what you meant, Harvey smiled, holding a can of salt. He forces your mouth open, pouring the salt down your throat. Your scream was muffled by the salt. Your head started pounding, and you knew it was too late. You heard thunder outside.

"What the hell? It was nice and sunny outside just a minute ago." Harvey mumbled. He then turned to you. "It's you isn't it? Somehow you are still using your powers."

He takes a nasty looking blade out of his pocket, before pouring holt water over it, and dipping it in the salt. He grins at you, before sticking the knife into your shoulder. You moan, the pain worse than before. As you moan, the ground starts to shake, and you were afraid the whole cabin would fall down on top of you.

"Please stop!" You begged, but Harvey just twisted the knife, causing you to scream. Rain started pouring down.

"Harvey, maybe we should just exorcise her now, " the other guy said nervously. 

"Shut up, Mike!" Harvey said, stuffing more salt down your throat. You shake your head, trying to get away, but it was useless. 

"How about you both step back and leave her alone." A new voice said, a deep, whiskey smooth voice said. It was Dean. You had no idea how they had found you, but you were glad.

"This is interesting. She brings you up, and then you are here. Never thought I'd see the day when the Winchesters would be working with a Demon. What would your Dad say?"

Sam stood next to Dean. "You leave our Dad out of this. Now leave Y/N alone, and get out of here."

"This is Y/N? I thought she was a hunter, not a Demon."

Sam glanced at you, pain in his eyes as he took in your bloody shoulder and mouth. His hazel eyes gazing into yours calmed you, and the lightning and rain outside slowly stopped.

"We can do this the easy way where you leave, or the hard way. Either way, Y/ N will be coming with us." Dean told them.

They might have been hunters, but they stood no chance against the Winchesters, and they knew it. Grumbling, they quickly gathered their stuff, turning to leave.

Harvey looked back, shaking his head in disgust. "Never thought I'd see this day. The day you guys were on the monsters side."

Sam and Dean ignored him, and he left. Sam walked over to you, taking the knife out of your shoulder, and using it to cut the ropes holding you. You try to stand, but you were too weak from the whiskey still in your system, and the salt and holy water you had been tortured with.

Sam picks you up, trying to carry you out the cabin. But he stops when you are slammed against an invisible wall.

"Dean, some help?" Sam requested, and Dean scratched a line into the devils trap, and you were free.

He sat you down on the couch, and sat next to you. "Why did you run off? We would have helped you."

You look down at your hands, ashamed of everything you've done. "Sam, I couldn't control my powers, and I didn't want to hurt you. So I ran. But I still can't control them, and I've done some awful things. Can you just kill me, and put me out of my misery?"

Sam tilted your head, causing you to look up at him. "What if I told you we know a way to free you from being a Demon?"


	17. Chapter 17

You weren't quite sure you understood what Sam was saying. "You can save me from being a Demon? I thought that was just a myth!"

Sam shakes his head, a glimmer in his eye as he gave you hope. "The men of letters did it, and I know Dean and I can do it too."

You had never hoped that you would become human again, it had never even crossed your mind. There were some things you would miss, like the fast healing, and some of the powers, but you missed the emotions, the love, and the selflessness you had before hand.

"First, you have to promise me, if this doesn't work, you will use that knife on me. Second, how does it even work?"

Sam pulled you into his arms, resting his chin against the top of your head, murmuring against your hair. "Only as a last resort will I promise that. I love you too much to lose you again."

Dean answered your second question, causing you to jump. You had forgotten he was still in the cabin with you, he had been so quiet.  "We need to find consecrated ground, and then inject you with purified blood, eight times, until you become human. "

"Sounds easy enough." You reply.

Dean chuckles, "Since when is anything ever easy with us?"

Sam helps you off the couch, wrapping his arm around your shoulder, and helping you out to the Impala. "Where's Cas?" You wondered.

"He had some business to take care of, but will be back soon. Now let's few back to the motel until we can find a spot to cure you."

At this you stopped, refusing to go any farther, earning a raised eyebrow from Sam. "Whats wrong?" 

"I can't go back to town and be near people! If you knew about the things I've done, you wouldn't want to save me. I can't take the chance I might do something again!" You say, crying, pulling against Sam's arm.

Sam grabbed both your hands, stopping you from running away. "Y/N, I know. And I know it wasn't your fault, you couldn't control it. But this time I will be with you, and Dean will be there too, and Cas. We will help you through this."

Not exactly convinced, you decide to go with them, knowing you could still transport back here if you felt yourself losing control.

You let Sam baby you, helping you into the backseat, and sliding in next to you.

"Hey, do I look like a chauffeur?" Dean grumbled, but you could see a small smile on his face as he turned the key in the ignition.

You cuddled next to Sam, already feeling better. The storm in your head had calmed, and the presence of Sam made you feel like anything was possible. Soon you found yourself drifting off, letting yourself relax for the first time in a couple of days.

\---------------------

"Y/N, wake up. We're at the motel." You heard, but didn't want to listen. Instead you cuddle closer to Sam,  snuggling into his coat. You can feel his chuckle as he gives up, pulling you into his arms, and carrying you into the motel room. He gently places you down on one of the beds, and you start to fall asleep again, when you hear Cas. Giving up on sleep, you sit up stretching as you try to wake up. 

"I'm glad you found Y/N, how is she? I trust you've heard the news about what she's done." Cas says, making you feel guilty. You never would forgive yourself for killing all those innocent people, even if you didn't mean to do it.

"We heard Cas, but she wasn't in control of her powers when they happened." Sam argued.

"I know that, but now she is a fugitive. And it could happen again at any moment." 

"I tried to talk them into leaving me at the cabin, but they wouldn't. I would rather die than hurt anyone else, I feel so horrible about what happened."

Sam came over to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder, giving you the comfort and support you desperately needed.

"We just need to come up with a plan. And we need to find consecrated ground quick." Dean finally spoke up.

"Maybe I can help," Cas said, walking over to stand in front of you. He stares down at you for a moment, before placing his fingers on your forehead. You feel a warm goey pressure, almost like honey, fill your brain, before it is gone, leaving your head feeling normal for the first time in days. You didn't feel as if your powers were going to become uncontrollable any time soon, and you could have kissed Cas.

"How do you feel?" Sam questioned, a hopeful spark in his gorgeous eyes.

"I feel better than I have in a while." You reply. He smiles, kissing you forehead. 

Coming to the conclusion that you desperately needed a shower, you turn to Sam, "Can I borrow a shirt?"

"How about I get you one of yours instead. Your bag is in the Impala."

He agrees to throw it into the bathroom, and you rush into the small, outdated bathroom, turning the shower on hot before stripping out of your clothes.

The water pressure was horrible, but it still felt good to have the hot water pouring down your back, washing away some of the guilt and frustration of the past few days. 

You took your time, scrubbing your hair, and the rest of your body. Feeling better, you step out, wrapping a towel around your body. 

Seeing a pile of your own clothes nicely folded on the counter, you smile. Sam was so good to you, you were sorry for all of the trouble you had caused him lately. As you take your panties and bra from the pile, you notice the door was open a crack, and the three men were in a pretty heated discussion. 

"What the hell do you mean Cas?" You heard Dean ask, frustration obvious in his voice.

"When I put a barrier between her memories and her powers, I learned something new. It has me worried, I'm not sure if your plan will work."

"What plan Cas? Our plan to cure her from being a Demon?" Sam questioned. You were almost afraid to keep listening, afraid they would catch you eavesdropping, or you would hear something you might not want to hear.

"Yes, that plan. When I was in her mind, I realized I had missed something earlier. She isn't a normal Demon, whoever turned her into a Demon, Crowley I presume, used an ancient and powerful spell, and I'm not sure the men of letters cure will work."

You didn't hear anyone talking, and you quietly dressed in the Navy blue tank, faded jeans, and plaid that Sam had picked for you. As you pull the plaid on, you hear Sam. "But would it hurt to try? If it doesn't harm her, than why not?"

You use this opportunity to walk out, wondering if they would let you know what they were talking about. But they didn't. Sam stayed silent, a thoughtful expression on his face, while Cas awkwardly stood there.

"I'm going on a food run. Want anything?" Dean questioned, throwing on his coat. After taking your orders, he left, and you sat on the bed, not sure what to do. You finally turn the tv on, laying back in bed. Sam gives you a reassuring smile before turning his laptop on.

"Need any help?" You ask, but he shakes his head. 

Unable to concentrate on the horror movie playing on tv, you let your mind wander to what you had overhead, and what it meant for your future.


	18. Chapter 18

It was the next morning, and none of them had brought up the conversation they had last night. Frustrated because it was your life, you thought about bringing it up, but didn't want to get into a yelling match because you had been eavesdropping.

This morning, Dean decided we should go out for breakfast, while we waited for Cas to come back. He had left to go search for an abandoned church while the rest of us had slept, and we were hoping he would be back soon.

Dean pulled the Impala into a parking spot at the local diner, and you led the way into the small restaurant, sliding into a red vinyl booth located at the back of the building. Sam and Dean followed, and Sam slid in next to you, draping an arm over your shoulder as the waitress brought menu's and coffee. You take a sip of the hot liquid, while contemplating your choices for breakfast, ignoring the two men.

Unaware of how you felt, they bantered with each other, while looking the menu over. When the waitress came back, Dean flirted with the waitress before ordering. Sam ordered, then it was your turn, "French toast please." You tell her.

After she leaves, Sam turns towards you. "Is everything alright Y/N? You're pretty quiet this morning. Your head doing okay?"

Knowing that Sam knew you better than anyone, you knew you couldn't lie to him. "My heads fine, I just overheard your conversation last night, and I've been thinking about it ever since. Will I really be a Demon forever?"

Sam takes your hand in his, rubbing his thumb across the top of it in a slow calming motion. Dean just looked at you with compassion in his green eyes as they both knew that if their plan didn't work, that might be the case.

Trying to comfort you, Sam brushes his lips against your temple, before whispering in your ear. "I will do everything in my power to help you. But know this, I will always love you, even if you stay a Demon."

Dean mutters under his breath, "Wouldn't be the first time he's been with a Demon." And you reach over and smack him. But his plan worked, it lightened the mood of everyone at the table, and you talked about other things while waiting for your breakfast. 

The waitress came back, handing you your food. As you savor the wonderful french toast, you come to the realization, no matter what happens, you would not leave these two men again, they meant too much to you.

"Hello," Cas said, causing the three of you to jump, and Dean spilled what was left of his coffee.

"Damn it Cas, do you have to sneak up on us like that?" Dean grumbled, but Cas ignored him.

"Y/N, how is your head today?" He asked you, tilting his head to the side as he tried to gauge your response.

You thought before speaking. When you woke up this morning, you felt normal, no headaches, or powers trying to be released. It was nice.

"It feels good Cas, almost like normal. But what happens if I need to use my powers, will that ruin everything? "

"I'm not sure what would happen. I'm also not sure what will happen when they start sticking purified blood in you, if that will cause your powers to become uncontrollable again."

"Cas, she already knows our worries, let's not freak her out anymore," Sam told him, trying to not get you too worked up.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl, I can handle it. I know this won't be easy, and I know it might not end the way I want, but it's worth a shot," You tell Cas, noticing looks of approval on Sam and Dean's faces.

"Well,  in that case, hurry up with your breakfast,  because I found a place, and the blood. All we need is you, and it's at least a 3 hour drive from here."

Surprised that it was moving along so fast, you shoved the  last piece of french toast in your mouth before not so gently pushing Sam out of the booth. He stood up, and Dean and Cas followed suit, the three of you making your way out of the restaurant while Dean paid.

You and Sam stood on one side of the Impala, while Cas waited on the other side. 

"Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I don't want to see you work yourself up on the ride over. If you want I can ride in the back with you." Sam told you, leaning against the door of the Impala.

You assured him, while reassuring yourself at the same time. "I know it could get bad, but if this is my only chance to become cured, then I need to take it."

Dean comes out then, and you climb into the backseat, and he drives off.

Usually you relax on long road trips, reading or stretching out on the back seat sleeping. Today you couldn't stretch out because Cas was in the back seat with you, but you were too wired to sleep anyways.

You catch Cas staring at you, his eyebrow drawn down, as he thinks hard.

"What?" You whisper quietly, not wanting the brothers in the front to hear over Dean's music.

"I was just curious. You've been acting calmly for a Demon, especially as one as powerful as you are. Why?"

That was a good question. You still had some of the blood lust, and you still felt wrong, still evil in some ways. "Ever since my memories came back, they blocked most of my Demon urges. It's like the hunter in me overpowered the Demon side."

He nodded his head. "I expected as much."

The rest of the ride went quickly and quietly, and soon Dean was pulling into an overgrown lot that Cas had pointed out. In front of you sat an old white clapboard church, the paint was peeling, and a couple of window panes were missing. What was left to the place was gorgeous, the stained glass windows in the front still colorful and intact. The steeple stood proudly in front of a line of trees, and you knew this had been a majestic place at one point in history. 

The three men climb out of the Impala, and you stayed behind for a moment, trying to calm yourself down. This was it, it was finally here, and you were petrified. What if something went wrong, and your powers were unleashed. It could kill them. Or what if you were stuck a Demon forever, could you really handle that?

"Y/N? Are you coming?" Sam asks you, a worried expression on his face. Taking a deep breath, you step out of the Impala, and your hand is immediately engulfed in his giant warm hand, calming some of your nerves.

Cas leads the way, up the rotting steps to the front porch. He opens the door and you follow inside, waiting for your eyes to focus in the darkened room.

"Hello darling, I've been waiting for you." You hear from the corner of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

You swore under your breath. Of course Crowley would be waiting for you at the church, it was just your luck. Sam almost pushes you out of the way as he rushes over to where Crowley sat in the corner, intent on strangling the King of Hell. Crowley flicks his wrist, and Sam flies across the room, landing against the wall.

"Don't you dare hurt him, or any of them." You threaten.

Crowley comes walking towards you, looking as dapper as ever in his expensive black suit. A part of you wanted to rush over to him, and beg his forgiveness, but a bigger part wanted to stay where you were at, and fight.

"Darling, I won't hurt them if they won't hurt me. I just came to see how you were doing." He told you, and you could tell it was true. Crowley might be the King of Hell, but you were pretty sure that the man still cared about you, as much as a Demon could.

You see Sam start to stand up, and you hoped he wouldn't go after Crowley again. "As you can see, I'm fine. Now leave."

You watch as he keeps walking forward, not stopping until he stood right in front of you. He grabs your chin, holding your face still. He looks closely at you with his dark brown eyes, and you had to fight against the urge to jump into his arms. He notices, and the side of his mouth twitches.

"I see you still have some of the old Queen left in you, they haven't taken it all away. You know, you could leave them, and be my Queen again. This time I will let you keep your memories, and we can rule again together. I miss that." He whispers, so only you could hear.

"No," You say, not as forcefully as you had wanted. "I want to stay with Sam, and I want to try this cure."

You see Sam, Dean and Cas rushing over to you, but you give a slight shake of your head, and they stop.

Crowley moves his hand, so it rests on your cheek, surprising you. His eyes look sad, and you heart broke for him. "What if the cure doesn't work? Or if it does work, but kills you. Do you really want to take that chance?"

You knew what he was saying was true, but you knew you had to take the chance. "I know what might happen, but that doesn't change my mind."

He steps back, knowing that he couldn't change your mind. He looks back, at Sam. "I know you hate me, I would too for what I did. All I'm asking is you let me stay, that way if something goes wrong, I can help."

Sam starts to say something, but Dean places a hand on his arm, stopping him. He whispers in his ear, and Sam nods. "Fine, but we do this our way. You stay in the corner, and if you do anything wrong I will stab you with my knife. Got it?"

Crowley nods, and returns to his previous spot in the corner. The boys get to work, and you watch. Dean spray paints a devils trap on the floor, while Sam brings a chair, and handcuffs over. Seeing your questioning gaze, he explains. "Who knows what will happen, better be safe than sorry."

Cas walks in from the back room, carrying a cooler that you knew must have the blood in it. While you were waiting, you stood at the front window, staring out past the Impala, seeing the scenery but not paying much attention to it. Your stomach was churning, and you felt like you might get sick. Your palms were sweating, and you thought your whole body might start shaking soon. You were terrified of what might happen, or that you might not make it. Taking a deep breath, you tried to put on a brave front, not wanting Sam to see how worried you were. 

When you turned, you ran into a chest, and you knew automatically that it was Sam. You tilt your head, looking into Sam's worried face. "How are you holding up?" He said quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear.

You knew you couldn't lie to him, but you couldn't for the words anyways. You shake your head, tears forming in your eyes. He crushed you in a hug, and you hold on as tight as you can. It was nice that he didn't expect you to speak, and he knew that you needed contact more than words right now. 

"It's ready," Cas told you, and you break away from Sam, wiping the tears from your face. Dean is standing there, and he pulls you into a big bear hug. "Don't worry Y/N, everything will work out. I can't lose my annoying sister in law yet." Dean jokes, and you appreciate it.

Cas smiles at you, but says nothing, and you didn't mind. It was enough that he was doing this for you. Crowley stays silent in the corner, having already said his piece when you first arrived.

Taking another deep breath, you walk into the devils trap, and sit down in the old, wooden chair. Sam follows with the handcuffs, and gently places them around your wrists and the chair. He then places more shackles on your ankles, making sure you were securely attached to the chair.

Cas pulls out the first needle, and you shudder, you always hated needles. Sam takes it from him. "She's my wife, it should be me that does it."

Cas agreed, stepping back, next to Dean, and they watch as Sam steps over the line, joining you in the devils trap.

"I love you," he tells you, before pushing the needle into your arm. You grimace in pain, but it wasn't too bad. Sam pulls the needle out, and steps back, out of the trap.

You all wait, watching for signs that something would go wrong. You sit there, feeling nothing at first. But then a pressure grows, a warm burning sensation moving from your arm, through your bloodstream to your head, causing you to moan.

"Y/N?" You hear Sam question, but a pounding in your ears blocks out the rest, and you moan agin. The pressure in your head builds, and you were pretty sure the purified blood was going to kill you. Then it fades away, and you blink, feeling much better.

"Y/N, are you okay?" They asked worriedly, and you weren't sure how to answer.


	20. Chapter 20

Sam takes the second syringe, stepping back into the trap with you. "I'm sorry," he tells you, before pushing the needle into your arm once again. The effects happen much faster, the pain was intense, and you scream. Dean pulls Sam out of the trap, and they watch as you thrash about in your chair. As you writhe in pain, you felt the boundary Cas had put up start to crumble. Thunder rumbles in the distance, and you knew it was because of you.

"No, please stop!" You scream, trying to pull your arms out of the handcuffs. They stay attached, and you almost tip the chair over in your internal struggle.

Finally you feel the pain subside, and you were exhausted.  As you felt your body start to relax, you slowly lose consciousness. 

\--------------------------

"Y/N, wake up! Come on baby, please wake up." You hear, before a stinging sensation on your cheek. You open your eyes, to see Sam standing in front of you, his hand on your cheek.

"Finally. You had us worried there, you weren't responding. " He told you.

"Sorry," You managed to say through parched lips. Sam reaches down, grabbing a water bottle and giving you a sip. It tasted wonderful. 

"That was only the second one. What's going to happen on number 6? Or 7 and 8? Still want to go through with it?" Crowley asked from his shadowed corner. 

Sam looked at you, and you nodded. "Give me the next one Sam"

Cas brings Sam the next one, and Sam glances at you, tears in his eyes, as he pushed the needle into your arm. You shudder as it starts to take effect immediately. 

Sam hurriedly moves out of the circle, as you start to groan. The pain was worse this time, and you start crying. "No, please, it hurts. Make the hurting stop. Sam, help me!"

Your body starts to shake, and you throw your head back, a weird growing coming from your throat. Your Demon powers were trying to break free, and the thunder starts once again, this time with a pounding rain.

Your nose starts to bleed, and you can see Dean holding Sam back out of the corner of your eye. Your eyes turn black, as you pull against the cuffs.

This time, the pain lasts longer, and your eyes refuse to turn back to your normal eye color. Even as the pain fades away, and the exhaustion sets in, your eyes stay black. You start crying, your tears red as they pour down your face. Through your tears, you see Sam crying, before he turns, walking out the door, into the still pouring rain. 

Crowley uses this opportunity to walk over to the edge of the trap, looking at you. "I've never seen anything like this before. I'm not sure if it's working, or if it's killing you, but it sure does look painful."

"No shit," You manage to spit out, making Dean chuckle. Cas glares at Crowley, before walking into the trap, standing next to you. He places two fingers on your forehead, and you feel a relaxing warming sensation. Your tears dry up, and your nose stops bleeding, and you thank Cas.

Your eyelids start drooping, and Cas pats you on the shoulder. "Sleep, we will continue soon."

You didn't need to hear that twice, you let your eyelids close, and let the darkness carry you away. 

\------------------------

You slowly wake back up, noticing the room was starting to get dark.

"How long was I out?" You aks no one in particular, and Dean is the one who answers.

"About an hour." He tells you, and you noticed there were candles everywhere that Sam and Cas were busy lighting. Crowley was still lounging in his corner, a look of boredom on his face. 

You knew what was next, injection number four. You couldn't believe you weren't even halfway through, what would happen when they gave you injection 6 or 7? You were starting to wonder if it was even working, you didn't feel any different. 

Sam took a syringe out of the cooler, staring at it, but not moving. "Do you want me to do it?" Dean asked him, knowing how hard it was on him.

Sam shook his head. "I have to be strong for her." He replies. 

He walks into the trap, kissing you on the forehead, before once again pushing it into your arm, a small hole joining the other three. This one wasn't as bad as the first three, it was a small burning sensation, and your eyes went back to their normal color, and that was it.

"Are you sure you did that one correctly?" You questioned. 

They all looked at you curiously, wondering why it didn't work like the other ones did. Maybe your body was becoming immune to it, you thought to yourself.

"Well I hope the rest work that way," Dean told everyone and you agreed, but knew it was unlikely. However, you would take what little respite you could.

"Sam, can you uncuff me? Just for a minute? My legs are asleep."

He looks at Dean who shrugs his shoulder, and Sam joins you, quickly unlocking the cuffs. You stand up, almost losing your footing, before stretching. It felt good to be out of the chair, and you walk the short distance around the trap.

Your freedom was short lived, soon Sam was cuffing you back to the chair. "I'm sorry, it's just a precaution, " he apologizes, but you already knew that.

Dean hands Sam the next syringe, and he once again pushes it into your arm before leaving the trap. This time there was horrendous pain, and your back arched as you fought against it.

"Don't fight it!" You heard Crowley yelled.

"Shut up!" You scream back. You weren't trying to fight it, it was just habit. This time, the burning sensation causes you to lose all feeling in your arms and legs, and you start to panic.

"Help, I can't feel my arms and legs!"

Once again Dean holds Sam back, unsure what would happen if Sam came close. You scream in pain as your heart clenches, and for a moment you thought you were going to have cardiac arrest. You feel the barrier to your powers crumble even more, and the wind starts howling, and the rain once again picks up. As your heart starts pounding harder, you scream again, and the remaining windows shatter, crashing down on everyone. You can't breathe, and you struggle, until black dots appear in your eyes, then overtake you.


	21. Chapter 21

Groaning, you come too. As your eyes open, you see everyone else brushing the broken glass off, and you knew you hadn't been out very long.

"Is everyone okay?" You say, your voice gravelly and hoarse from your last bout of the cure. Your head ached, and your limbs felt heavy. 

"I think everyone will be fine." Cas replied, healing a small cut on Dean's face. Sam, you could see, had a gash above his eye. Cas tried to heal it, but Sam brushes him away.

The wind that was howling through the broken windows had burned out all the candles, and it was only your superior Demonic vision that let you see well enough.

"Crowley?" You question. 

"Still here my love, " He answers.

You turn to his voice, seeing him brushing glass off of his suit coat, still in the corner of the church. "Would you mind relighting all the candles?"

He shrugs his shoulder before flicking his wrist, and soon the church was once again bathed in candle light. 

"Y/N, how are you feeling?" Sam asks, standing at the edge of the trap.

"Like I've been hit by a truck. I wish it would be over with by now." You tell him.

He takes another syringe, number 6 you think, and crouched in front of you. With his impressive height, he was still eye level with you when he crouched. He placed his hand over yours, giving you some comfort. 

"I'm so sorry. This hurts so bad, watching you go through this. If I could take it away from you, I would."

"I'm know you would, and I love you for that. But can you just stick me already and get it over with? "

He did, and you howled in pain. Even the needle going in this time hurt, and you could feel the entire building start to slightly shake.

Your nose starts to bleed again, and your tears this time were tinted red. Your eyes were black, and you screamed as your blood turned boiling hot.

A bolt of lightning hit outside near the Impala, and even in your state, you heard Dean start cussing. 

Your heart was beating fast, and you felt uncomfortable in your own skin, like it was too tight. 

You were moaning, mumbling incoherently,  as the pain coursed through your body, and you try to pull your arms out of the cuffs, needing to scratch your skin, or peel it off, it was bugging you so much.

Finally, your body starts to cool down, and you slump forward in the chair, unable to hold your head up anymore.

"Y/N?" You hear Sam holler, but you had no energy left to acknowledge him.

Soon you feel hands on your head, tilting your head up. You stare up at him, so tired you weren't even able to smile to reassure him.  
Your face is covered in blood, from your red tears to your bloody nose, but your eyes had returned to their normal color.

You start to close your eyes, exhausted beyond belief, but Sam shakes you, trying to keep you awake. "Come on honey, please stay with me."

Crowley finally moves from his corner, standing at the edge of the trap, examining you. "I don't think it's working," he tells Sam. "I really wonder if it's trying to kill her, it shouldn't be working like this."

Sam let go of your head, and you let it drop to your chest. He throws his hands up. "So what? Are we supposed to stop now? We only have two more shots left, are we supposed to throw them away, and let her stay a Demon forever?" 

Crowley looked at you again, and you missed the pity in his eyes, because yours were closed.

"Wouldn't it better for her to be a Demon than for her to be dead? This time there would be no coming back, she would be gone forever. Do you really want that?"

Gathering enough strength you speak, "Another." 

The effort cost you dearly, and you coughed, feeling liquid on your lips. Sam wipes it off, and looks down at his finger in horror. His finger was covered in your blood. "No Y/N, I don't think we should go on."

"Another," You said, louder this time.

Knowing it was your choice, Sam grudgingly went over to Cas, who handed him another syringe. Cas and Dean stayed silent, but supportive. 

Sam looks at the syringe in his hand, twirling it around instead of pushing it into your arm. You lift your head up, your eyes red from all the pain and exhaustion. 

"Y/N, are you sure? You know it doesn't matter to me that you are a Demon. I would rather have you, black eyed, then dead." He whispered, only loud enough for you to hear.

"Please Sam, I want to be the real me again, or die trying," You replied, and he nodded, tears streaming down his face.

He gently pushes it into your arm, and you moan as your tender arm burns. He pulls it out, and steps back, just out of the trap, but staying close enough if you needed him.

This time, your veins were ice cold, and you couldn't stop shivering. You shook so hard, the chair started to tip over, and Sam raced in, righting it before you could fall over.

"Sam, get out of there!" Den yelled, rushing forward to pull his brother out of danger. But Sam has already moved outside of the trap, and watched as your teeth chattered uncontrollably. The barrier holding your powers dormant, shattered under the cold pressure, and it started snowing in the church.

"What the..." Dean muttered, and Crowley strode forward.

"Her powers are free. We could be in for an interesting time. Maybe you and Moose should leave, leave her to Cas and me. We won't get hurt as easy as you two knuckleheads."

"No, I won't leave her." Sam told Crowley. Just then you scream, as your skin starts to turn blue from the cold pulsing through your body. As you scream, the ground rumbles, and the trees outside crash to the ground.

As soon as it started, the effects of the cure stopped, and you slumped forward again in your seat, your skin returning to normal, and the snow slowly stopping.


	22. Chapter 22

"Sam?" You whisper through chapped lips. The snow might have stopped, but the church was still freezing, and you couldn't control the shivers that racked your body. You start coughing, feeling as if your lungs were full of fluid. While still coughing, you feel a hand on your back, trying to comfort you and stop the coughing. When the coughing fit finally ends, Sam is there to wipe the blood off of your lips.

"Shh, Y/N, I'm here for you, it will be okay." Sam reassures you.

You couldn't control the tears rolling down your cheek. "No I don't think it will be okay Sam. Either I'm dying or the cure isn't working. My body hurts worse than when I had the flu, and I'm not sure I can handle the last syringe." You get out, before you start coughing again.

Sam gives you a sip of water, but as soon as you swallow it down, it comes right back up. 

Sam turned away from you, running his hands through his hair, frustration evident in his body language.

He strides over to Cas and Dean, and they have a whispered conversation,  which you couldn't hear. Crowley walks over to the edge of the trap, squatting down on his haunches so he was able to look in your eyes. Your  head was tilted down, it took too much energy to hold it up.

"I wish I could come in there and help you, but I don't trust those buffoons to let me out. Why don't you stop? I can heal you, being a Demon isn't the worst thing in the world. Especially the Queen of the Demons. I usually enjoy watching torture, but this is too much. Please darling." 

You raised your head high enough to lock eyes with Crowley. For once he was serious, his concern visible on his face. You start to speak, but end up coughing instead, coughing up more blood.

"Don't speak,  just think about what I said. You're killing all of us, making us watch this." Crowley told you, before Sam came back. He glared at Sam, before returning to his spot,  his body tense as he waited to see what would happen next.

"Y/N, we talked, and all three of us think it's best if we stop. It doesn't seem to be working, and we don't want you to go through anymore."

You sit up as straight as you could, looking at each person before your eyes settled on Sam. Dean and Cas were both back by the door, arms crossed as they waited for your decision. Sam was standing in front of you, his hands in his pockets as he waited for your answer. His hair was almost standing on end, and his eyes were bloodshot from stress and tears. You knew this was hurting him, but you weren't sure you wanted to stop. There was only one syringe left, and you really wanted the chance to be human again, to love, to maybe have a family. 

"Again." You say, but your coughing makes the word garbled at the end. You try to stop, but you have no control over it, or the shivering.

"Y/N, I know you want to be human again, but please..." Sam begged.

"No." You manage to say, louder this time.

He didn't seem surprised, he knew how stubborn you could be. 

Turning away from you, he meets Dean halfway, taking the syringe from him. They have a silent conversation, Dean trying to give Sam some much needed support.

Sam slowly makes his way into the trap with you, standing next to you and staring down at you sadly. "Are you sure? If you're doing this for me, you don't have to. I will love you no matter what. It's your decision, but please, don't do it because you think you have to."

You shake your head, "Sam, it's for me. I didnt mind the powers, but I hated the blood lust that ran through me, how evil I felt. I want the chance to feel your love again, to maybe one day have a family with you. I need to take the chance. Please understand." You begged, as tears streamed down your face.

He leans down, so his face is close to yours. Pressing his lips to your chapped ones, he whispers, "I love you," before pushing the last needle into your arm.

The effects were immediate. Your body stopped shivering, your body temperature rising. Your eyes flashed black, as you scream. Sam stays in the circle, frozen to the spot as he watches your back arch, and your nails dig into the arms of the chair.

"Sam!" You hear Dean yell, and he pulls Sam out of the trap, just in time.

Your powers course through your body, flowing with the burning blood in your veins. As you scream, you put enough pressure on the chair that it shatters into pieces, and you fall to the ground.

Your many scratches from the wood go unnoticed as you writhe in agony on the floor. Your skin felt too tight, and you start scratching, deep enough to draw blood. Sam tries to run back into the trap, to help you, but Cas and Dean hold him back.

As blood flows down your arms you moan in pain, and the church starts rattling, dust falling from the rafters.

"Sam, Dean, you need to go, now!" Cas yells, pushing them out the door. Sam refuses to leave at first, but Dean drags him outside, as you moan agin, and a piece of the roof falls down. 

Your arms are scratched raw, and your nails are broken down low. Cas is standing near the trap, trying to encourage you. Crowley joins him, both offering words of encouragement that you couldn't hear through the pounding in your head.

"Make it stop!" You scream, and lightning fills the sky, the thunder following simultaneously. 

Rain starts pouring down, both outside and inside the church, dousing the candles. You attempt to stand up, pushing the shattered wood away from you. As your body burns from the inside out, you force yourself up, your eyes going from black to red. Crowley and Cas take a step back, uncertainty showing in both of their faces. Your head feels like its going to split in half, and you scream in pain, causing the floor of the church to crack, through the trap holding you hostage.

You take a shaky step, feeling your powers coursing through your body. Sparks fly from your finger tips, and cause small fires throughout the church. You walk past Cas and Crowley, stopping when Crowley spoke to you.

"Y/N, come with me, back to hell. I can help you."

Unable to answer, you slowly move past him to the door. You felt like you body was holding you hostage, your head wanting help, but your powers were too strong, and they were in charge.

Flicking your wrist, the doors fly off of their hinges, and you stagger out of the church. Sam and Dean are seated in the Impala, and you can see their surprised faces. Dean turns on the Impala, ready to drive away. You take a step towards them, before you fall to your knees, the pressure in your head almost blinding you, and the heat racing through you body burning it up from the inside out. 

Sam rushes out of the car, making his way towards you. Your head hits the ground as Sam drops to his knees in front of you, tears streaming down his face.

"Y/N, come on, hold on!" He pleads, but you weren't able to focus on him. Black dots start to fill your eyes, your heart beating uncontrollably. Your powers start to fade away, and you have nothing giving you energy any more, and your eyes drift closed, missing the agony covering Sam's face.


	23. Chapter 23

One time, along time ago, before your parents had died, you had gone swimming with friends. There was an old lake all the high school students would visit, surrounded by towering pine trees, miles away from town. A boy you had a crush on, dared you to swing off the old tire swing, and jump into the deep  part of the lake that was supposed to be off limits. Of course you had to prove to him that you could do it, so you climbed onto the swing, and he pushed it for you.

At first it was exhilarating, flying through the air, then jumping into the cool refreshing water. But what was exciting turned frightening, the reeds growing in the water wrapping around your ankle, holding you hostage under water. You fought, trying to make your way to the top. Your lungs burning, you saw that the surface was so close, but before you could reach it, black spots filled your eyes, and you started to sink back down before a pair of arms pulled you free and rescued you.

You were reliving that moment right now. Something was holding you down in the darkness, and no matter how hard you fought, you couldn't break free. You could hear voices above you, familiar but foreign at the same time, confusing you.

"It's been three days! She should have woken up by now Dean! We need to take her to a hospital before she dies!" One voice said, and you wanted to rush over to whoever it belonged to and throw yourself in their arms. Something about that voice was comforting,  and you started to relax just listening to it.

"So what Sammy? We take her to the hospital and tell them what? That she was a Demon, and we were trying to cure her by sticking her with purified blood. They would lock all of us away!"

"So we're supposed to sit here and watch her die?" Sammy yelled, and you could hear the anguish in his voice.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I wish there was more we could do. Even Cas couldn't heal her. We just have to wait and see what happens, stay with her no matter what."

You tried to keep listening, but you were once again being pulled down, back down into the deep dark abyss of unconsciousness. 

\--------------------

The next time you felt yourself floating to the surface, you didn't panic. Unable to open your eyes yet, you stayed still, and listened. You had no idea where you where, but it seemed to feel and smell familiar. It was quiet, and you thought you might have been alone. 

That was, until you felt someone grab your hand, holding on tight. 

"Y/N, I don't know if you are still in there, but if you are, please come back to me. It's been over a week. I lost you once, and I don't think I can handle losing you again. When you fell, outside of the church, your face and arms covered in your blood, my heart broke. We should have never tried the cure, it was so stupid."

You tried to assure Sam, but your body wouldn't listen to your commands, and you slowly faded into blackness once again. 

\--------------------

The third time you fought for consciousness felt different. You actually felt things, you could feel that your entire body was in pain, your throat parched, and your head pounding. 

Your eyes were still closed, and you fought to open them, happy when they fluttered open. You glanced around, realizing why you had felt comfortable. They had brought you back to the bunker, and you were back in the room you shared with Sam. 

Laying there, unable to move much, you took in the comfort of your room, the picture of you, Sam and Dean across from you, the dresser that had all your jewelry and other miscellaneous items still laid out on top.

You try to move your arm, groaning at thd pain shooting through your body. It was then you felt a body shift next to you. You try to turn your head, frustrated that it too so much effort and time to succeed.

Sam was laying next to, on his back, his face pointed towards yours. His chin was covered in stubble, and even in sleep he had dark circles underneath his eyes. 

"Sam." You croak, no more than a whisper, your voice rough and and quiet from lack of use. 

He mumbles, and moves about, but doesn't wake. 

You try again, this time taking the effort to move your hand. 

"Sam." You croak again, brushing your fingers against his hand. 

The touch soke him, his hunters instincts coming alive, and he jumps out of bed, a knife in his hand, and his hair standing everywhere as he glanced around, looking for the threat.

His eyes finally glance at you, and he stares at you in astonishment for a moment, his eyes wide as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

"Y/N?" He asks, wondering if he was imagining things.

You smile, and he puts the knife down, and sits down beside you. Intertwining his fingers with yours, he doesn't speak for a moment, he just stares at you. 

"How are you feeling?" He finally asks. 

"Horrible," You were able to push out through your chapped lips. 

He kisses your forehead, worry evident on his face.  Before he could reply, Dean pushes through the door.

"Hey Sam, I know you haven't been hungry but... Y/N!"

Dean places the bowl on the dresser, and stands in front of you, "Your finally awake! How are you feeling?"

You try to reply, but coughing racks your body, and you moan in pain. Both men look worried, but soon the coughing stops, and you smile weakly at them.

"Water?" You manage to ask, and Sam hurries back with a glass. He holds it up to your lips, while supporting your head, and helps you take a few sips. It feels so good sliding down your throat, and you almost sigh in contentment. 

Once he places the cup on the nighstand, he turns back to you. "How long was I out?" You ask.

"It's been almost two weeks. If you hadn't woken up by tomorrow, we were going to contact Crowley, see if he could help." Dean answered. 

Two weeks had passed since that crazy night at the church. Your body felt like it had happened yesterday, your muscles were so sore. 

Dean left to let Cas know, and Sam took that minute to ask you again. "Really Y/N, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I was hit by a bus, and I can't really move my body.My throat hurts, and my head is pounding, but at least I'm alive."

He smiles at you, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "I will go get you some aspirin in a minute. But Y/N, we need to talk about that night, and what's happened since."


	24. Chapter 24

You knew Sam would talk to you sooner or later about what had happened, you had just wished for a little more time to adjust to being awake again before he started the conversation. 

You nod your head, hiding your groan of pain, showing Sam you were ready to hear the news, not trusting your voice to speak without cracking. 

"First of all, how do you really feel? Any signs or symptoms of still being a Demon?" He asked you, concern evident in his voice, and in the tilt of his hazel eyes.

You take stock of your body, trying to shove the pain and soreness out of the way. Your head hurt, but not like it did when you were a Demon, and had gotten your memories back. Now it felt like a really bad hangover.

"I feel fine, that way anyways. My head feels back to normal, and right now I don't have the urge to kill anyone."

Sam started to reply, but Dean walked in again, this time followed by Cas. Cas smiled reassuringly at you, before standing next to Dean near the foot of your bed. Dean's arms were crossed against his flannel covered chest, his eyes on Sam as he waited to see what you had been talking about before he interrupted. 

"Dean, Cas, Y/N was just telling me how she feels." Sam explained to them.

"And how do you feel?" Cas inquired, genuinely concerned. 

You relayed your earlier comment, before starting to cough. Sam gave you another sip of water to soothe you parched throat, and finally you were able to relax again.

"Are you going to tell her Sam?" Dean asked, pushing Sam into motion. You turned your head towards Sam, worried that you might not like what he had to say.

Sam stood up, and started pacing, his long denim clad legs covering the small room quickly, and your heart started beating faster, knowing that the news must not be good.

"After you collapsed in front of the church,  we had Cas try to heal you. He was able to heal your arm wounds, but that was all he could do. Crowley had vanished so we couldn't have him help.  Then when you wouldn't wake up here, we waited to test you, not wanting to add any more discomfort for you. So we still have no idea if the cure worked or not."

Well that news wasn't as bad as you expected. You had expected them to say that the cure hadn't worked and that you were still a Demon, and they would have to lock you away.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get it over with." You say, acting a lot tougher than you felt. Inside you were shaking, not sure you wanted to know the truth.

Sam nodded, and grabbed a silver flask from his night stand. Dean pulled out a small plastic container of salt from his shirt pocket. They both stood next to your side, waiting for your okay to start.

Taking a deep, painful breath, you nod your head, and Sam opens the flask, pouring holy water on your arm. At first, you jump as the cold water made contact with your skin, but that was it. No burning, no stinging.

It was Dean's turn next. He had you open your mouth, and then he shook some salt on your tongue,  and waited for the results. Of course you gagged, you already had cotton mouth, and the taste of the salt was horrible. However, no burning sensation or pain occurred, and you spat the salt back out, asking for a drink.

After Sam helped you with the water, you raised an eyebrow at them, waiting for their comments. No one spoke, each quietly in their own thoughts. Cas was the first to move,  he came around the bed, and smiled down at you before placing two fingers on your forehead. You didn't mind when he did this, the glowing warm sensation replaced your throbbing headache, and you closed your eyes, loving the sensation. 

Too quickly it was gone, and Cas stepped away, a perplexed look on his face. 

"Cas, what is it?" You inquired.

"It's nothing." He assured you, but Sam wasn't going to be easily swayed. 

"No Cas, please tell us." He nicely demanded, and Dean nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, you did the tests, and they worked, showing she wasn't a Demon. But when I placed my fingers on her forehead, it felt like something was left behind, some residue of the spell. And I don't know what that means. Maybe that's why I couldn't heal her at the church."

Of course you thought to yourself, nothing was ever easy with you. As the men started talking at the same time above you, you felt your eyelids get heavy, and you knew you wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer, let alone participate in this important discussion that was about you.

"Sam," You say, trying to get his attention, but he was too busy asking Cas about the cure and the residue, and you fell asleep before you could try again.


	25. Chapter 25

The next time you awoke, you felt more like yourself. It still felt like you had been in a horrendous accident, but now a couple of pain pills should relieve the dull throbbing ache running through your body. 

Cracking an eye open, you realized you were alone in the darkened room. Wondering what time it was, you saw that Sam's alarm clock was flashing 10 a.m.

Stretching, you groan as your unused and sore muscles protested the movement, and showing that you needed to use the bathroom, you pulled yourself into a sitting position against the headboard of the bed, and leaned over to turn the light on. 

Swinging your legs to the side of the bed, you place your feet on the floor, before pulling them back rapidly when they hit the cold floor. 

Calling yourself a wimp, you placed them back on the floor, and stood up, placing a supporting hand on the wall as you let the wave of dizziness pass. 

Once your head quit spinning, you started taking slow, sure and careful steps towards the bathroom door.

Finally making it into the bathroom, you sit on the toilet, and go about your business, exhausted by the short trip.

Once done, you push yourself up, trying to take a step, but your legs were too wobbly, and they wouldn't support you. You fell to the ground, cying out in pain as you hit the cold, hard linoleum floor. 

Contemplating your next move, you sighed in relief when you heard the bedroom door open. A second went by before you heard Sam calling your name. 

"Sam, I'm in here." You hollered back, and he soon joined you in the bathroom, squatting down on his haunches to get eye level with you. 

"Y/N, what the hell are you doing out of bed?" He asked, more worried than mad. 

"I had to pee." You replied. 

He stands up, before picking you up carefully, carrying you out and placing you back on the bed. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked, staring at you carefully.

"A lot better, even more so if I can get out of this bed." You told him, causing him to chuckle. 

"Maybe in another day or two." He replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

You felt grungy, and hungry, and you knew that meant you were healing, but it made you grumpy.

"How about a bath at least?" You begged, using the puppy dog eye trick you had learned from him. "Please? I feel so dirty."

He could never resist that look from you, so he made a compromise. 

"Fine, you get your bath, but I carry you in there, and help you get in. Then you will call for me when you are done. Got it?"

Grateful that you got your wish, you agreed to his demands, getting excited at the thought of the warm water soothing your aching muscles.

Sam disappears into the bathroom, and soon you hear water running. He returns, picking you up, and carrying you into the bathroom, sitting you down on the toilet. 

First he helps pull your shirt over your head, and you glance down, wincing at all the bruises covering your torso.

Sam's gaze follows yours, and he absently runs his fingers down your ribs, along a particularly nasty bruise. 

"Cas tried his best to heal you, but most of the cuts and bruises wouldn't go away." He says, not paying too much attention to what he was saying.

You catch his hand, forcing his gaze to meet yours. "They will heal. And thanks to you performing the cure, I have a future to look forward to."

Sam seemed assured, and helped you get undressed the rest of the way, and placed you in the bathtub.

The water felt heavenly, the warmth seeping into your muscles and soothing the aches. You closed your eyes, leaned your head back and sighed, content for the time being. You heard Sam moan, then cough to cover it up. He was being such a gentleman and you knew it was costing him dearly.

"I'll just..umm...wait in the library. Yell when you need me." He said, before leaving the bathroom. 

You just laid there and relaxed, letting the warm water work it's way through all your kinks and aches. When the water started cooling off, you finally started scrubbing your body, feeling like a new person when you were done.

You yell for Sam, but moments pass and he didn't return. The water grew chilly, and you try again, but he couldn't hear you through the bunker walls. 

Unplugging the tub, you let the water drain before you try to stand and get out but your legs were still a little weak, and you sank back down, your body now covered in goosebumps. 

You close your eyes, wishing Sam would hurry up, wishing you were back in your warm bed, when suddenly, you didn't feel the cold hard bottom of the tub. Instead you felt cotton sheets, and a soft mattress below you. You scramble off, wondering how the hell that happened, how you could transport yourself without being a Demon. 

Before you could even think, Sam walks through the door, and sees you standing there, naked and shivering, dripping water onto the floor.

"What the hell Y/N? Why didn't you wait for me? Or at least grab a towel? Do you want to get sick?" He yells at you, rushing into the bathroom, grabbing a towel, before wrapping it around you.

You were so occupied in your thoughts, you didn't pay any attention to what he was saying, or doing, you stood like a statue, letting Sam help you.

Somehow your power of transporting had stayed with you and you hoped that didn't mean the cure didn't work. Maybe that's what Cas meant by there being residue left from the spell. But what else was left, and what did that mean for you?

"Y/N? Are you listening to me? Y/N?" Sam said, his face in front of yours, and finally you snapped out of it.

"Sorry Sam, I don't know what happened. " You tell him, leaving the rest to yourself, not knowing how he would react.

He helps you into a new pair of sweatpants, along with one of his old shirts, and helps you slide back into bed.

"Sam, can you get me something to eat?" You ask, and he nods his head. "And Sam, can you send Cas in here? I want to talk to him about something."

He stands up to leave, but stops, unsure for a moment. "You know, if  you need to talk to someone, you can talk to me, right?"

"I know, but I just need to ask Cas something. " You assure him, and he leaves. A few moments later, Cas appears, standing by the foot of your bed.

"Sam said you wanted to talk to me." 

Deciding to be honest, you take a deep breath before you start. "Cas, I know you said something about a residue being left by the spell. Could that mean some of my powers remained, without being a Demon?"

Cas squinted his eyes at you, deep in thought. "I'm not sure, it would be weird, but it might happen. If Crowley hadn't taken off, he would have been the one to ask. Why?"

Sam returned then, with Dean, carrying a sandwich and a glass of water, and you decided to tell them at the same time. 

After he places the food on your lap, Sam sits next to you, and Dean looks between you and Cas. 

"What's up?"

"So I was waiting for Sam to help me out of the tub, but it was getting cold. So I wished I was back in bed, and even pictured it in my mind, and before I knew it, I was back in bed. I think I still have my transporting powers."


	26. Chapter 26

"What?" Sam and Dean cried out at the same time, Sam standing up to pace. Cas stood calmly at the end of the bed, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Have any of your other powers returned?" He asked you, and you shrugged your shoulders.

"I don't know, I haven't tried to use any." You day truthfully. 

"But what does this mean? Will you return to being a Demon? Are you still somewhat a Demon?" Dean asked.

Sam stopped pacing, and came to stand beside you, a reassuring look on his face. Placing a hand on your shoulder, he leaned down and whispered in your ear. "Don't worry, no matter what, we will work with it, and live with it."

Glad that he wasn't upset, you listened to the three men make plans, listening to them talk about summoning Crowley, and so on.

Cas and Dean finally left, to make their way to the dungeon where they were going to summon Crowley. 

"Do me a favor? Don't hurt him." You yell as they head out the door. He might have been the one to turn you into a Demon, but you still had a soft spot in your heart for him.

Sam had stayed behind, still standing next to you, but he was quiet, lost in his own thoughts.

"Sam?" You say, trying to get his attention. 

"Hmm?" He says, not paying much attention. His eyes were on the picture of the three of you, and you wondered what was going through his mind, if he was really okay with you still having Demon powers.

"Sam?" You try again, this time placing a hand on his. Finally he looks down at you, and you melt under the love filling his gaze. All your worries vanished, as you stared into his eyes.

Just then Cas crashed through the door. "Sam, we've got Crowley."

Sam started to leave the room, yelling over his shoulder. "Stay here Y/N, I'll let you know what happens."

Furious that he wanted you to stay behind when it was your life they were tying to fix, you stood up, taking two steps before your body reminded you that you were on the mend, and still fairly weak.

Frustrated, you sat down, trying to figure out what to do. Slapping your forehead because of how stupid you were, you remembered that you could transport. 

Closing your eyes, you picture the dungeon, it's grey brick walls, and grey floor with the devils trap burned into it. You pictured the feel of the room, a damp coldness that seeps into your bones, making you chilled no matter how many layers you wore.

You open your eyes to see four sets staring back at yours, blue, green, brown, and hazel. The hazel eyes move fast, rushing towards you as you start to fall to the ground.

"Y/N!" Sam yells, frustrated at you, but worried at the same time. "What the hell were you thinking? You're already weak, transporting twice in one day is not a smart move!"

He carries you to one of the few chairs in the room, sitting you down in it.

"I take it the cure didn't work then. Pity." You heard Crowley say, catching some sarcasm in his tone of voice. 

"No, it did work." Sam replied, standing directly in front of Crowley, only the line on the devils trap separating them. "There's just some remaining symptoms."

Looking back and forth between Sam and Crowley, you knew neither man would budge, and you really want answers.

"Crowley, I still can transport, not sure what else yet. But they tested me, and the salt and the Holy water didn't hurt me. Do you have any idea why?"

Crowley finally glanced away from Sam, looking at you. "Interesting. Have you tried a devils trap yet?"

Sam glanced back at you, curiosity on his face as he contemplated Crowley's words. You hadn't tried one yet, and you were curious to see if you could move freely in and out of one. You stand up, and Cas comes over to you, offering you support.

"Why hasn't the winged man over there healed you yet?" Crowley inquired. 

"He tried, but it wouldn't work all the way." Sam replied, watching you as you slowly made your way to him. Once there Cas stepped back, and you grabbed Sam's arm for support. 

"Ready?" He asked, and you nodded, taking a deep breath before stepping over the line. Sam let's go, and you stand there for a moment, before Crowley grabs you.

"What the Hell Crowley? Sam yelled.

"Shut it Moose!" Crowley retorts back, before placing his hands on each side of your face, staring into your eyes. You feel weird, almost violated, feeling something moving about in your brain. Only seconds pass before he let's go, and Sam is there, having crossed into the trap. You wrap your arms around him, looking at Crowley in confusion. 

He shrugs. "I can look into someone's head and see if they are still a Demon. Y/N is most definitely not a Demon, which is a pity. She was a great queen. Now, can I go?"

"Not yet. What about her having powers. What does that mean?" Dean asked, coming forward from the corner of the room.

"She's special?" Crowley remarked. "Otherwise not much. Must of just been left over, or the cure didn't care about getting rid of them." Crowley turned to face you, a soft smile on his face. "Don't worry, there's not an inch of Demon left in you, which is a pity. Enjoy your powers, I don't see anything bad coming from using them." 

Sam and Dean nodded to each other, and they let Crowley out of the trap. Before he left he came over to you, where you were now sitting in the chair, having made it easily out of the trap.

He kisses your forehead, the sweet gesture shocking you. "Hey Y/N, Moose does know we've slept together, right?" He says, before vanishing out of the room.

Sam looks pissed, and you try to console him. "Honey, you know it was while I was still a Demon, right? It doesn't mean anything."

"I know, but that jerk, having to say something like that right before he leaves. Why didn't we kill him when we had the chance?"

"Well then, who's hungry?" Dean said, causing the tension in the room to dissappear. Sam picked you up, carrying you down the hallway, making his way to your room.

"Sam, please can I sit somewhere beside my room. Those walls are getting pretty boring." You plead.

He agrees, carrying you to the library, where he places you into one of the soft leather arm chairs, grabbing a green and blue plaid  throw, tucking it around your legs. Finally, he hands you a book, your favorite. Leaning down he kisses your lips, before he turns to leave.

"Sam, your not mad about what Crowley said right? You know that I would never have willingly cheated on you. I feel so horrible for it." You say, the words gushing out of your mouth, as your feelings of guilt and grief came to the surface. 

He turns back to face you. "Y/N, your with me now, you made your choice, and I would never hold against you what you did as a Demon. I love you. Remember,  I promised to love you no matter what."

You smile, relieved at his answer. Even though you still had your powers, the pieces of your life were starting to fall back in place, and it felt nice.


	27. Epilogue

2 weeks later

The kitchen was a mess, flour was everywhere, even on you. However you were happy, glad that you were finally up and moving around, your body healed and healthy. However Sam still didn't think you were ready to hunt, instead he wanted you to stay back and do research from the bunker.

So instead you kept yourself occupied in the bunker, doing research, cleaning, or snooping through all the interesting rooms and items throughout the bunker. Bored with that, you finally decided to try your hand at baking. Dean's Birthday was coming up, and you wanted to be a nice sister in law and make a pie for him.

Not expecting the men to be back until tomorrow, you were caught up in your work, listening to music and not paying attention to anything else. So you were surprised when a pair of strong arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you close into the intruders body.

Screaming, you flick your wrist, and the intruder went flying through the room, landing on the fridge, and being held there by an invisible force.

"Y/N, it's me, Sam!" Sam says stutters, while being choked, and you drop your hand, releasing the pressure holding Sam in place.

"Sam, I'm so sorry! I didn't expect you back until tomorrow." You say, rushing over to him, helping him off the ground, wincing at the red marks around his kneck.

"It's alright, but I didn't know you still had that power too." Sam says, brushing flour off of your face.

"Yeah I didn't either. It just happened." You explain,  just as Dean walks in. 

"What's that smell? Pie?" He asks excitedly, missing the fact that he had interrupted a serious discussion. 

"Yes, a pie for you." You tell him, before turning back to Sam. "Sam, I promise, I didn't know I still had that power, but it's the only other one to show up." While you had been healing,  you hadn't taken the opportunity to test out what powers you still had left, not sure you wanted to know, or even use them.

"Wait, what?" Dean asks, now realizing something else beside pie was going on.

"Y/N, I believe you, I was just shocked." Sam reassures you, and you relax.

"Hey, just a minute. What power?" Dean asks, trying to get in on the loop, and you took pity on him.

"Sam scared me, and I was able to throw him off of me, and hold him against the fridge without lifting a finger." You explain. 

"Cool, that will come in handy for hunting." Dean told you. "Now, more importantly, what type of pie?"

 

Just then, the oven timer went off, and you pulled the apple pie out of the oven.

"Apple, now who wants a slice?" You say, smiling as both men nodded, Dean almost drooling at the sight. Sam shook his head at his brother, before walking over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist, and kissing you.

Leaning into the kiss, you ignored the groan from Dean. You were  
glad that your husband, and his brother didn't care that you weren't completely normal. But then again you were all hunters so none of you were normal, and you knew that no matter what happened with your powers Sam would be there to support you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, I hop you enjoyed it!! Can't believe it's over, was fun to write!


End file.
